La nouvelle famille des Potter
by pottermania007
Summary: Durant l'été suivant la première année de Potter, Severus est obligé d'aller vérifier la vie du jeune Harry Potter. CE qu'il verra va lui changer sa vie... ATTENTION SPANKING : notion d'abus et punition corporelle sur adolescent
1. Chapter 1

Attention : contient des notions d'abus sur enfants et des punitions corporelles (fessées) sur adolescents

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les couloirs étaient calmes, les élèves les peuplant habituellement étaient partis en vacances.

Un homme vêtu de noir les parcourait d'un pas vif en direction du bureau directorial. Après avoir dit le mot de passe à la gargouille, il grimpa les escaliers et frappa à la lourde porte en bois :

« Entrez »

« Monsieur le directeur, vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

« En effet Severus, j'aurais besoin que vous m'accordiez une faveur. Il faudrait vous rendre dans la famille d'Harry Potter… »

« QUOI, c'est hors de question Albus ! » rugit Severus

« Voyons, c'est très important et vous êtes le seul disponible. Il y a des rumeurs qui me sont parvenus comme quoi sa famille le maltraiterait. J'aimerais que vous alliez vérifier ses rumeurs s'il vous plait »

NON !

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore regarda son professeur de potion réfléchir sur l'hypothèse d'une maltraitance d'enfant. Voyant qu'il avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, Albus rajouta :

« S'il vous plait Severus, vous ne voudriez pas qu'un enfant subisse la même chose que vous. Je n'ai pas pu vous aider, mais ne laissez pas l'histoire se répétait »

« D'accord monsieur le Directeur, j'irai dans la journée » accepta Severus

« Maintenant s'il vous plait Severus »

Sur ces derniers mots, Severus sortit du bureau et alla se préparer pour se rendre dans le monde moldu dans la famille de son élève honni.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loin du château, dans le Survey, un jeune garçon de 12 ans, du nom de Harry Potter était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner avec l'aide de sa petite sœur, Iris Potter, de 1 an sa cadette. Harry grimaçait à chaque geste, ressentant les effets de la punition qu'il avait reçu hier.

Tout était sur la table quand des bruits de pas furent entendus dans les escaliers. Les Dursley se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger pendant que les jeunes Potter attendaient en silence dans un coin de la cuisine. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se précipitèrent pour débarrasser la table pendant que leur oncle déposait un papier sur le bar.

-« Voilà vos corvées pour la journée. Tout doit être fait sinon je vous punirai comme vous le méritez, monstres. »

-« Oui oncle Vernon », dirent-ils en cœur.

A ce moment, Iris, fatiguée et affamée, prit un reste de nourriture de l'assiette de Dudley. Malheureusement pour elle, son oncle le vit et vint l'attraper durement par le bras.

-« Alors tu voles de la nourriture sale gamine. Tu trouves que tu la mérite monstre. Tu vas voir ce que je fais au voleuse »

Harry essaya d'empêcher Vernon de punir sa sœur mais se retrouva propulsé contre le mur par un coup de poing de son oncle.

Puis Vernon balança Iris contre la table et la maintint pencher tout en enlevant sa ceinture. Puis il lui baissa pantalon et culotte et commença à faire tomber de toute sa puissance sa ceinture sur les fesses d'Iris qui commença à pleurer en silence dès le premier coup. Ses fesses commençaient à saigner légèrement quand il s'arrêta brutalement. Iris en pleurs, s'écroula au sol dès que la pression céda.

Severus venait d'arriver au 4 privet drive et quand il perçut le bruit d'une ceinture en contact avec de la peau. Il alla regarder par la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le mit dans une rage folle : une jeune fille déculottée était en train de se faire battre jusqu'au sang par un cachalot. Il rentra immédiatement dans la maison et lança un sort à Vernon.

« Professeur Snape ! » s'étonna Harry

« Bonjour Potter, pouvez vous me dire qui est cette jeune personne et pourquoi vous n'interveniez pas. Vous vous croyez trop important pour aider une jeune fille »

« Ce n'est pas ça monsieur, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas s'en mêler, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse aussi punir, pas après hier », murmura Iris

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

« Je m'appelle Iris Lily Potter, je suis la petite sœur d'Harry, je vais bientôt avoir 11 ans pour répondre à votre 2ème question »

Malgré lui, Severus ne put empêcher un rictus d'apparaitre.

« Que sait-il passé hier Potter », demanda Severus en se tournant vers Harry

« Rien monsieur »

« Ne me mentez pas Potter », cria Severus

Effrayée, Iris se transforma en petit chat et alla se lover dans les bras d'Harry. Severus, étonné, les regarda et en examinant le chat, il remarqua que du sang continuait à s'écouler.

« Retransformez vous Iris s'il vous plait, je vais vous donner, à tous les deux, une potion de soin, puis vous irez faire votre valise »

« Pour aller où monsieur » demanda Harry

« A Poudlard, voir le Directeur. Il est évident que vous ne pouvez plus rester chez ses résidus d'humain »

Iris se retransforma et prit la potion sans hésiter. Tout de suite, la douleur s'estompa. Puis Harry et Iris montèrent faire leur sac et redescendirent. Harry expliqua que ses affaires d'école étaient enfermées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Severus l'ouvrit, prit la malle et sortit de la maison. Les deux enfants suivirent.

Severus prit un mouchoir, prononça un sort et dit aux enfants de tenir un bout du mouchoir et de ne pas le lâcher. L'instant d'après ils se trouvaient devant les grilles de Poudlard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marchant d'un pas rapide, Severus, suivi des deux Potter, traversait le parc du château pour se rendre à l'infirmerie afin de faire examiner les deux enfants.

Quand ils furent tous les trois à l'infirmerie, Severus appela Mme Pomfresh qui arriva aussitôt.

Avant même qu'un seul mot puisse être prononcé, Harry et Iris se retrouvèrent en pyjama sur un lit et Mme Pomfresh lançait des sorts de diagnostic.

« Alors ? » demanda Severus

« Ces enfants sont carencés, ils sont en dessous de la taille et du poids normaux pour leur âge. Ils présentent des fractures qui se sont mal guéries et des cicatrices de ceinture sur tout leur corps mais surtout au niveau de leur postérieur »

Severus, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se précipita hors de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus.

Il entra sans frapper et s'écria :

« Albus, vous avez été complètement fou de les laisser tous les deux chez ces immondices. Ils ont été abusés toute leur vie ! »

« Calmez vous Severus et racontez moi. Pourquoi dites vous « les », Harry est fils unique »

« Non, figurez vous qu'il a une petite sœur, animagus probablement de naissance. Elle devrait entrer à Poudlard cette année. »

« C'est impossible, James est devenu stérile à cause d'un sort peu de temps après la naissance de Harry. Il ne peut pas être son père. »

« Je vais aller faire une potion pour connaitre les ascendants des deux Potter. Vous, vous feriez mieux de trouver une solution pour qu'il ne retourne pas dans cette famille ».

Sur ces paroles, Severus partit pour aller faire la potion et une potion de nutrition qui serait fort utile en attendant que les enfants puissent remanger une quantité normale.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Pompon était en train de donner toute une série de potion pour soigner les enfants.

Fatigués, ils finirent par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve en se demandant ce que leur réserverait le futur.

C'est ma première histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. Chapter 2

En milieu d'après-midi, Iris commença à se réveiller. Elle remarqua les murs blancs et en se tournant, vit son frère toujours endormi. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire.

Tout en parcourant la pièce du regard, Iris réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer quand son frère se réveilla.

« Bonjour Harry, ça va. On est bien à Poudlard, je n'ai pas rêvé ? »

« Oui Iris, on est à l'infirmerie. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as plus mal ? Tu sais, je suis désolé, j'aurais du te protéger, l'empêcher de te frapper »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la première fois. L'an dernier, il n'avait plus que moi pour passer sa colère ».

Les enfants, plongés dans leur conversation, n'avaient pas vu que Pompom, Albus et Severus étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie.

Tout de suite, l'infirmière les examina et leur apporta à manger en leur disant que tout allait bien et que leurs blessures était guéries. Ils la remercièrent et commencèrent à manger avec plaisir.

Albus prit alors la parole :

« Bonjour. Iris tu ne me connais pas, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Voici Severus Snape, professeur de potion. Tu lui as dit être la petite sœur d'Harry, est-ce exact ? »

« Bonjour professeurs, oui c'est exact. Harry et moi avons les mêmes parents ».

« Qui t'as dit cela, Ton oncle et ta tante ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« Que se passe-t-il monsieur, pourquoi posez vous toutes ces questions à ma sœur ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Vois-tu Harry, ton père, quelques mois après ta naissance, s'est retrouvé mêlé à une bataille. Un sort l'a frappé. Il n'a pas été blessé mais peu de temps après, tes parents se sont rendu compte que James était devenu stérile. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Severus de préparer une potion de lignage afin de savoir qui sont les parents d'Iris ».

Iris était sidérée par tout ce qui venait de se dire et regardait Harry avec des yeux suppliants comme pour lui demander d'infirmer tout ça. Harry était tout aussi étonné et se rapprocha de sa sœur pour la rassurer.

« Voilà comment cela va se passer Iris. Je vais mettre une goutte de votre sang dans cette potion puis vous la boirez. Ensuite vous poserez vos deux mains sur le parchemin et le directeur lancera un sort. Votre arbre généalogique apparaitra alors sur le parchemin », expliqua Severus

Iris, toujours sous le choc ne fit qu'acquiescer. Elle ne réagit même pas quand Severus lui piqua le doigt. Elle fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et l'instant d'après, son arbre généalogique apparut sous ses yeux. Après le choc de l'annonce qu'elle n'était pas une Potter, succéda un autre choc : celui de ses origines.

Harry étonnait par le silence de sa sœur, lui prit le parchemin des mains. Ce qu'il lut lui sembla irréel.

« J'y crois pas, tes parents sont les Dursley. Comment ont-ils pu te faire ça. Rejeter leur enfant et le traiter comme ça, c'est inhumain ! » s'énerva Harry.

"Je crois que j'ai eu la chance de ressembler à Petunia. Sinon, ils m'auraient probablement mis à l'orphelinat."

« Et bien, je pense qu'une petite visite aux Dursley s'impose » déclara Albus

« Que comptez vous faire Directeur ? Il est évident qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester dans cette famille. Il faut leur trouver de nouveaux tuteurs et s'occuper des Dursley »

« Tu as raison Severus et j'ai bien une petite idée de la personne » répondit Albus avec un scintillement dans les yeux

« Hors de question Albus, je ne sais pas m'occuper d'enfants, je n'ai pas la patience »

« Baliverne Severus, vous savez mieux que personne gérer votre classe et vous savez par quoi ils sont passés »

« Excusez moi monsieur mais n'avons pas notre mot à dire. Je pensais plutôt que nous aurions pu aller chez les Weasley »

« Non Harry, il vous faut une protection suffisante et puis ils ont déjà 5 enfants à charge. Même si cela leur ferait plaisir, je pense que le meilleur tuteur pour vous deux est Severus si bien sur il est d'accord »

Severus était en train de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et surtout par rapport à sa propre enfance.

« C'est d'accord Albus» accepta Severus

« Ne vous sentez pas obligé de nous prendre sous votre aile juste par que nous vous faisons pitié »

« Non Iris, je le veux vraiment. »

« Que va-t'il se passer maintenant ? » demanda Harry

« Dès que Mme Pomfresh donnera son accord, vous viendrez dans mes quartiers où Albus aura rajouté des chambres. Puis à la fin de la semaine, nous irons dans ma maison »

Après s'être habillés, Harry et Iris suivirent Severus dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à ses quartiers.

« Le mot de passe est aspholète. Ne l'oubliez pas et ne le répéter à personne. »

Une fois rentrés, Harry s'étonna de voir que l'appartement de son professeur était chaleureux et pas austère comme il se l'était imaginé. Severus leur fit le tour :

« Ici, c'est le salon, à droite, c'est mon laboratoire de potion dans lequel vous ne devez pas entrer sans permission. Venez », ils montèrent quelques marches, « En face, de vous, c'est mon bureau, à droite, ma chambre. Vous devez frapper et attendre ma permission pour entrer. Au bout du couloir, vous avez la salle de bain et à coté, c'est ta chambre Harry. En face, c'est la tienne Iris. »

Les enfants entrèrent dans leur chambre et restèrent scotchés devant la grandeur de leur chambre

« Vous pourrez les décorer comme vous voulez. Je vous demande juste de la garder ranger ».

« Merci beaucoup monsieur » dirent en cœur Harry et Iris.

« Demain, nous irons faire quelques courses pour vous racheter des vêtements ».

« Ce n'est pas utile monsieur, si je peux aller à Gringott, j'achèterais tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Vous n'avez pas à nous en acheter ».

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas à toi d'acheter tes vêtements ni tes fournitures scolaires. C'est aux adultes de le faire. Bien, nous sommes attendus à la grande salle pour le repas. Après diner, nous discuterons des règles que vous aurez à suivre sous ma garde. »

Les trois quittèrent les quartiers et se rendirent à la grande salle. Iris et Harry réfléchissaient à ce qui s'était passé.

Dans la grande salle, il n'y avait qu'Albus et Minerva. Le repas se fit dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Iris répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait. Ce qui lui évitait de manger car elle n'avait déjà plus faim malgré le peu qu'elle avait mangé. Severus s'en rendit compte et lui rappela de finir son assiette. Harry lui se demandait quelles règles ils allaient devoir suivre. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passerait mieux qu'en classe.

Le repas terminé, ils retournèrent dans les quartiers et se posèrent sur le canapé pendant que Severus s'asseyait sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

« Bien, maintenant, nous allons parler des règles et conséquences. Tout d'abord, avez-vous des questions ?

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'être notre tuteur ? Vous me détestez. Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me rabaisser toute l'année. » s'exclama Harry.

« Je ne te déteste pas Harry. Mais la potion est un art qui demande de la concentration et je préfère être dur avec mes élèves que de les voir se blesser car ils n'auront pas écouté les consignes.

« Désolé monsieur », s'excusa Harry

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Bien maintenant passons à notre discussion »

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. J'hésitais beaucoup sur qui pourrait être les parents d'Iris.


	3. Chapter 3

« Alors, pour commencer, ces règles valent à Poudlard et à la maison. Les principales qu'il faut absolument que vous suivez sont : m'obéir, me respecter ainsi que tous les adultes – c'est-à-dire ne pas les insulter ni les interrompre entre autre-, ne pas me mentir et ne pas vous mettre en danger volontairement. Des questions ? »

Devant le silence qu'il régnait, Severus poursuivit :

« Ensuite, Harry, tu devras faire tes devoirs de vacances et je les vérifierais. Tu pourras utiliser les livres qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque. Si tu as des questions ou de problèmes, tu peux venir me demander. Iris, tu pourras lire des livres de première année et je pense que nous travaillerons sur tes transformations. D'ailleurs, les contrôles-tu ? »

« Plus ou moins monsieur. Je me transforme surtout quand j'ai peur ou que je suis en colère. J'aurais voulu venir à Poudlard avec Harry mais les Dursley m'ont enfermé avant qu'il parte. »

Severus en colère contre les Dursley respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

« Bien donc nous y travaillerons et Harry, nous pourrons aussi travailler des sorts et des potions si tu le désires, enfin pour les potions, ce sera nécessaire »

« Non monsieur, je ne préférerais pas » répondit Harry.

« Vu ton niveau en potion, je ne pense pas que je te demande ton avis Harry »

« Oui et bien je vous le donne quand même et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne réussissais pas les potions »

« C'était la mienne peut-être. Moi je pense plutôt que tu ne travaillais pas »

« NON, C'EST MALFOY QUI JETAIT DES INGREDIENTS DANS MES POTIONS ET VOUS ARRETIEZ PAS DE ME RABAISSER. » hurla Harry en se levant

« Baisse d'un ton jeune homme ou je serai obligé de te punir avant même d'avoir fini cette discussion. Et rassis toi ! » Devant l'absence de réaction, il haussa le ton : « MAINTENANT ! »

Harry s'exécuta.

« Bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Finissons cette discussion. Votre heure de coucher sera à 22h en semaine et 23h le week-end. Vous aurez 3 chorées à faire par semaine en plus de tenir votre chambre propre et rangée quand vous serez à la maison et vous aurez de l'argent de poche. Les repas seront servis à heure régulière et vous êtes tenus d'y assister : petit-déjeuner à8h, déjeuner à 12h30 et diner à 19h. Des questions ? »

Harry, encore énervé, préféra se concentrer sur sa respiration que de parler. Iris posa la question qui l'inquiétait le plus :

« Si on brise une de ses règles, comment allez vous nous punir ? »

« J'y venais Iris » dit Severus tout en jetant un regard en coin à Harry, « selon la gravité de ce que vous aurez fait, vous serez consignés – à savoir, perte de privilèges, perte de votre argent de poche, privé de vol en balais -, vous aurez des corvées supplémentaires, une heure de coucher avancé.

Si vous me mentez ou êtes insolent, vous aurez votre bouche lavée avec du savon.

Il y a une punition qui ne sera jamais négociable et toujours en plus d'autres punitions : si vous vous mettez volontairement en danger en me désobéissant ou en me mentant, vous recevrez une fessée. »

Voyant l'éclat de frayeur dans les yeux des enfants, il s'empressa de développer :

« Ce ne sera jamais ce que votre oncle vous faisait. Je ne battrai jamais un enfant. Si on en doit en arriver là, je vous fesserais en travers de mes genoux, avec ma main. Le coté déculotté ou non dépendra de la gravité de vos actes. Des questions ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de nous prendre avec vous et que voulez dire le directeur par le fait que vous connaissez ce que nous avons traversé ? »

« Je répondrais plus tard à tes questions Iris. C'est une longue histoire que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de partager. Maintenant, allez vous préparer pour vous mettre au lit »

Les enfants se levèrent mais Severus demanda à Harry de rester et fit signe à Iris de sortir de la pièce.

« Harry, est-ce que ton éclat de tout à l'heure à une raison ? »

« Non monsieur, rien qui ne vous regarde »

« Continue avec ce ton jeune homme et tu te coucheras avec un gout de savon. J'essaye d'être patient avec toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été juste avec toi mais je veux vraiment t'aider à progresser en potion »

« Je peux allez me coucher maintenant ? »

« Non. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois des excuses ou dois-je te punir avant de les recevoir »

Harry bataillait intérieurement. Il savait qu'il avait été impoli mais il voulait tester Severus pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas mentit ainsi il pourrait rassurer sa sœur ou s'enfuir avec elle. Il continua à faire silence tout en gardant les yeux baissés.

« J'attends Harry »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire monsieur » murmura Harry, plus très sur de lui.

« Comme tu voudras. Suis-moi Harry dit Severus en se levant.

Harry suivit son professeur jusque dans la salle de bain et Severus le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il prit un morceau de savon et un gant puis s'approcha d'Harry :

« Ouvre la bouche Harry »

Harry hésita mais devant le regard noir de Severus, il obéit. Severus lui lava alors la bouche et laissa le morceau de savon.

« Ferme la bouche. Tu resteras comme ça pendant 5 minutes. »

Les 5 minutes passèrent comme une éternité pour Harry qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Enfin Severus lui dit qu'il pouvait rincer sa bouche.

« Alors toujours rien à me dire Harry »

« Je suis désolé monsieur »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Car je vous ai manqué de respect en vous criant dessus et en refusant de m'excuser ».

« Tu es pardonné Harry. Maintenant, prépare-toi pour aller te coucher. Extinction des feux dans 10 minutes ».

« Mais il est encore tôt »

« Harry, tu viens d'être puni et tu argumentes encore. Contente-toi d'obéir. Dis toit que j'ai avancé ton heure de coucher comme punition supplémentaire ».

Harry capitula et se prépara. 10 minutes plus tard, il était dans son lit. Severus le borda, lui souhaita bonne nuit et éteins la lumière.

Puis il alla voir Iris. Elle était en train de lire un des livres d'Harry. Il lui signala qu'il ne lui restait plus que 20 minutes avant d'éteindre et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

30 minutes plus tard, il alla vérifier qu'ils dormaient tous les deux. Puis alla dans son laboratoire pour faire une potion.

2h plus tard, alors que tout le monde dormait, un cri inhumain s'éleva dans l'appartement. Severus, en deux secondes fut levé, baguette à la main et courut vers l'origine du bruit : la chambre d'Harry.

Il le trouva en train de s'agiter dans son lit. Il accourut vers lui et le secoua pour le réveiller.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Severus tenta de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule mais Harry recula tout en marmonnant en boucle

« Suis désolé oncle Vernon, ne me frappe pas »

Severus mit un bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry et lui murmura des propos rassurants. Il finit par se calmer et se rendit compte d'où il se trouvait.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller »

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Veux-tu me parler de ton cauchemar ? » Harry secoua la tête. « D'accord mais tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder. Pour ce soir, je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve. »

C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçût un petit chat qui se faufilait dans la chambre. Il la prit dans ses bras et la mit sur les genoux d'Harry qui la caressa pour la calmer et l'aider à se retransformer.

Severus sortit de la chambre et y revint 2 minutes plus tard avec la potion. Harry la but sans hésitation et l'instant d'après il dormait.

Severus reprit le chat et borda Harry.

De retour dans la chambre d'Iris, il posa le chat sur le lit.

« Vas-tu réussir à te transformer ou as-tu besoin d'aide ? »

Le petit chat tremblait encore et regarda Severus avec ses petits yeux humides. Il lui lança alors le contre sort et Iris réapparut. Severus la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda si elle voulait aussi une potion pour l'aider à dormir. Elle hocha simplement la tête et Severus lui donna la potion.

Puis il la recoucha, la borda et retourna se coucher en espérant que demain se passerait bien.

Merci pour les reviews. Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres elle fera ni ma fréquence de publication. Là je suis encore en vacances donc j'ai un peu de temps mais après ça risque d'être plus difficile.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Iris se réveilla la première. Comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle alla voir Harry, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Une fois prête, elle descendit dans le salon. Elle cherchait la cuisine quand elle se rappela qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle prit un livre sur l'étagère et commença à lire pour patienter.

Peu de temps après, elle fut rejoint par Harry qui lui proposa d'aller dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

« Ne crois-tu pas que l'on devrait attendre le professeur Snape ? »

« Non Iris, nous n'avons qu'à lui laisser un mot pour lui dire. Nous l'avons réveillé cette nuit, il est peut être encore endormi »

« Non monsieur Potter, je suis réveillé. Nous allons pouvoir y aller si vous êtes prêts tous les deux. Si un jour, je suis toujours endormi, vous pourrez bien évidemment aller dans la grande salle seuls à condition de me prévenir. »

Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où Albus les attendait.

« Alors les enfants, avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Oui monsieur » répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Et toi Severus »

« Oui Albus, merci »

Le petit-déjeuner apparut. Tout le monde se servit sauf Iris qui n'avait pas faim

« Mange quelque chose Iris. Le petit-déjeuner est le moment important de la journée » lui signala Severus

« Désolé monsieur mais je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai jamais mangé le matin, ça ne me manquera pas. »

Severus lui servit un bol de céréales à moitié plein. « Manges au moins ça »

Iris essaya de manger mais après quelques bouchées, elle se sentit mal. Elle se leva, courut dehors car elle ne savait pas où il y avait des toilettes et vomit ce qu'elle avait mangé.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Severus l'avait suivi et lui maintenait les cheveux. A la fin, il lui lança un sort de nettoyage et la prit dans ses bras, remarquant au passage qu'elle ne pesait pas lourd.

« On va aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour savoir comment procéder pour que tu gardes ce que tu manges et te donner une potion contre la nausée ».

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Harry et Pompom étaient déjà là. Severus posa Iris sur un lit et Harry la rejoignit.

Mme Pomfresh examina Iris, lui donna une potion contre la nausée et commença à leur expliquer ce qui se passait

« Vois-tu Iris, le fait que les Dursley ne t'ai pas donné assez à manger a rétréci ton estomac au point que tu n'arrives plus à manger normalement. Pendant 1 mois, tu vas faire 8 repas par jour de choses légères puis tu feras 6 repas en augmentant la quantité et la qualité des plats pendant 2 semaines et après tu feras 4 repas par jour. Tu vas aussi prendre une potion nutritive tous les jours pour compenser. Toi aussi Harry, cela ne te fera pas de mal vu que tu es aussi carencé que ta sœur. C'est compris ? »

« Oui madame. Merci »

« Je ferais en sorte qu'ils suivent tes instructions Poppy » répondit Severus

« Vous pouvez partir mais je les reverrais avant que tu les emmènes chez toi Severus comme convenu »

Après avoir acquiescé de la tête, Severus signala aux enfants de le suivre et ils sortirent.

« Suivez moi, nous allons au chemin de traverse pour vous acheter des vêtements et refaire mon stocks d'ingrédients de potion. »

Ils allèrent jusqu'au portail de Poudlard et Severus sortit un étui à lunette de sa poche. Il prononça un sort et demanda aux enfants de le tenir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est monsieur » demanda Iris

« C'est un portoloin il va nous emmener sur le chemin de traverse. Ne le lâchez surtout pas. »

Severus prononça le mot de passe et l'instant d'après il atterrissait dans la cour du chaudron baveur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus appuya sur les briques et le passage s'ouvrit. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers Gringotts.

A la banque, Severus demanda à prendre de l'argent dans son coffre tout en donnant sa clé. Harry allait en faire autant quand une main d'acier l'arrêta.

« Non Harry, tu n'as pas besoin d'argent. C'est moi qui paierai vos affaires à partir de maintenant. »

« Mais…. » commença Harry

« Pas de discussion Harry » interrompit Severus

Après avoir pris de l'argent dans son coffre, Severus les emmena chez Mme Guipire pour leur acheter des vêtements.

Une fois cela fait, et les paquets rétrécis, Severus les emmena chez l'apothicaire.

Arrivé au magasin, Severus leur demanda de rester près de lui car certains objets et ingrédients pouvaient être dangereux. Pendant que Severus donnait sa liste au vendeur, Harry et Iris regardaient autour d'eux, étonné que tant d'ingrédients n'existent.

Tout à coup, Iris ressentit un malaise comme si quelqu'un l'appelait à l'aide. Jetant un regard à Severus toujours occupé, elle partit discrètement. Une fois dehors, elle laissa son instinct la diriger. Elle se retrouva près de l'animalerie et entra à l'intérieur en se dirigeant vers le fond. Dans une cage, un chat aux yeux bleus la regardait fixement et la sensation de malaise s'apaisa aussitôt.

Elle avançait la main pour le caresser quand une poigne d'acier se referma sur son bras.

« Que fais tu ici jeune fille ? Tu ne sais pas lire ? » s'écria le vendeur

En effet un écriteau a côté de la cage indiquait l'interdiction de caresser ou toucher cet animal.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, je n'avais pas vu. Je… »

« Lâchez cette enfant monsieur »s'exclama Severus qui venait d'arriver avec Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait finalement remarqué qu'Iris était sorti mais de peur de lui causer des problèmes, il n'avait rien dit espérant qu'elle soit rentrée avant que Severus

« Où est Iris ? »

« Je ne sais pas monsieur, elle était avec moi il y a une minute. » répondit Harry en gardant les yeux baissés

« Ne mens pas Harry »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas où elle est monsieur. Je pensais qu'elle serait revenue avant que vous ayez fini »

« C'est comme ça que tu protège ta sœur. Suis-moi » s'énerva Severus.

Ils cherchèrent dans la rue et les magasins quand Harry passa devant l'animalerie et remarqua le vendeur agrippait une jeune fille rousse. Il prévint Severus qui rentra aussitôt dans le magasin. Reconnaissant Iris, il s'écria :

« Lâchez cette enfant monsieur »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris, reconnaissant Severus et Harry, baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir de gros problèmes.

« Je suis désolé professeur. J'ai voulu venir voir les animaux et je suis restée devant ce chat. C'est comme si je le connaissais et qu'il voulait que je le prenne. Monsieur, je peux l'acheter s'il vous plait ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as désobéi, tu nous as inquiété ton frère et moi juste parce que tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'ai fini pour venir voir cet animal » s'exclama Severus retenant difficilement sa colère.

« Je suis désolé »

« Oui tu peux l'être. On en reparlera à Poudlard. Venez, on rentre »

« Mais monsieur, pour le chat …

« Iris, je ne veux plus entendre un mot avant que l'on soit rentré. Tu peux oublier ce chat pour l'instant On verra plus tard, à la fin de ta punition »

Iris, baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Voyant la main de Severus tendue vers elle, elle lui donna la sienne. Après avoir dit au revoir au vendeur, Severus entraina les enfants à sa suite. Il activa le portoloin après avoir dit aux enfants de le tenir.

Arrivés à Poudlard, Severus continua d'entrainer les enfants à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent à leur quartier 5 minutes plus tard.

« Harry, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je t'attends dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Iris va dans ta chambre, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes »

Harry, après un regard à sa sœur, sortit pour aller s'occuper en attendant le déjeuner. Iris, toujours les yeux baissés et apeurée de ce que serait sa punition, alla dans sa chambre.

Severus, une fois les enfants sortis, se posa dans son fauteuil et réfléchi à comment punir Iris. Il avait été effrayée quand il avait vu qu'elle n'était plus là. Il savait qu'il devait la punir mais il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse pas la différence avec les abus que son oncle (enfin son père) lui avait fait subir.

Après 5 minutes de réflexion, Severus se leva et alla frapper à la chambre d'Iris puis entra.

« Iris, nous allons parler un peu et je t'expliquerais quelles seront les conséquences de tes actions »

Suite au prochain chapitre. Vous saurez ce que Severus a réservé à Iris

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. A plus


	5. Chapter 5

Iris garda la tête baissée. Elle ne voulait pas voir la colère ou la déception sur le visage de Severus.

« Regarde moi Iris, je ne veux pas parler à tes cheveux. » lui demanda Severus

Voyant qu'elle n'obéissait pas, Severus se rapprocha et lui mit un doigt sous le menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Bien, maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie comme ça en me désobéissant ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai eu cette impression que quelqu'un m'appelait et j'ai voulu voir ce que c'était. Je me suis retrouvée devant la cage de ce chat et le malaise a disparu. Quand j'ai voulu le caresser, le vendeur m'a arrêté et vous êtes arrivés. »

Severus, après cette révélation, eut du mal à contenir sa colère :

« Et à ton avis, pourquoi je vous avais demandé de rester près de moi. C'est dangereux dehors Iris, tu n'as que 11 ans et aucun moyen de défense et toi tu pars sans même prévenir ton frère. Mais tu pensais quoi. Ça aurait pu être un sorcier qui te tendait un piège » s'écria Severus, sa colère cachant son angoisse qu'Iris aurait pu être blessée ou enlevée.

« Je suis désolé monsieur » dit Iris, des sanglots dans la voix et les larmes aux yeux.

Severus, voyant qu'il l'effrayait, respira profondément pour s'inciter au calme puis repris :

« Je sais mais il n'empêche que tu vas devoir subir les conséquences de tes actes. » Voyant Iris toujours effrayée, il poursuivit rapidement :

« Tu es consigné jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'est-à-dire que tu n'as pas le droit de quitter les appartements en dehors des repas, ni de voler à balai. Tu viendras m'aider à préparer des ingrédients de potion et à nettoyer quelques chaudrons. Tu devras aussi me rendre un devoir d'au moins 3 parchemins sur ce qu'il aurait pu se passer et ce que tu aurais du faire pour la fin de la semaine »

« Oui monsieur. Est-ce que vous allez….euh, vous savez ? »

« Te donner une fessée ? ». Iris hocha la tête. « A ton avis, le mérites-tu ? Qu'avais-je dit quand à cette punition particulière ? »

« Qu'elle était non négociable et uniquement si on se mettait en danger volontairement en vous désobéissant ou en mentant » récita Iris

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

Iris baissa la tête et murmura : « jelemérite ». Severus n'avait pas tout compris mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était d'accord. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle releva la tête et devant le regard sérieux de Severus, elle se leva et commença à déboutonner son pantalon

« Non ce ne sera pas la peine cette fois » dit Severus en interrompant son geste. Il la mit en travers de ses genoux, de façon à ce que le haut de son corps repose sur le lit.

Il leva sa main et la laissa tomber puissamment sur les fesses d'Iris. Les coups tombèrent à intervalle régulier. Iris commença à pleurer dès le cinquième coup et sanglota au 10ème coup.

Severus voyant qu'elle atteignait ses limites décidant de finir la fessée. Il baissa sa jambe gauche et releva la droite. Il leva la main et la laissa tomber à l'endroit même où les fesse rejoignent les cuisses.

« TU NE REPARTIRA PAS SANS PREVENIR. TU NE METTRAS PLUS TA VIE EN DANGER » en ponctuant de fortes claques le derrière d'Iris

« Oui… je suis désolé… » sanglota Iris

Severus arrêta la fessée et prit Iris sur ses genoux en faisant attention à ce que rien ne touche les fesses punies d'Iris. Il la berça jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent.

« Et si tu faisais une petite sieste » proposa Severus en la couchant sur son lit sur le ventre. Il la borda et lui déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

Iris, fatiguée, s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, pendant ce temps, était descendu près du lac. Le seul endroit où il pouvait réfléchir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait peur pour sa sœur. Il se trouvait lâche de ne pas être resté et affronter Snape pour éviter à sa soeur d'être punie. En même temps, il avait eu tellement peur pour sa sœur qu'il savait qu'elle le méritait.

Tout en réfléchissant, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était à ses côtés.

« Harry, ça va. Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Albus.

« Bonjour monsieur. Je réfléchissais. Professeur Snape est avec ma sœur. Elle est allée toute seule à l'animalerie pendant qu'on était chez l'apothicaire. Il m'a demandé de sortir et de m'occuper jusqu'au déjeuner. Je suis venu là car je voulais réfléchir. »

« Et à quoi as-tu abouti ? »

« Que ma sœur méritait d'être punie mais j'ai quand même peur pour elle. Si jamais il lui fait du mal comme mon oncle. Elle n'a pas l'air mais elle est très fragile. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Si j'ai demandé à Severus d'être votre gardien, c'est que je sais que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait vous arriver. Il ne dépassera jamais la ligne entre punition et abus.

Et puis si jamais il le fait, tu pourras toujours venir me voir et je lui montrerai comment un père doit punir ses enfants » finit Albus avec un petit rire.

Harry ébaucha un sourire.

« Allez Harry, le déjeuner va être servi. »

Albus et Harry se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils y retrouvèrent Severus et Minerva. Harry ne voyant pas sa sœur s'inquiéta et se tourna vers Severus.

« Où est-elle ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? Si vous lui avez fait du mal… »s'écria Harry

« Baisse d'un ton Harry. Ta sœur est en train de dormir. Elle était fatiguée. Je ne l'ai pas tuée ni battue si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Maintenant excuse toi et assis toi. » interrompit Severus d'une voix ferme mais dénuée de colère.

« Je suis désolé monsieur ».

Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence pesant. Harry refusait de répondre aux questions et se contentait de manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Harry et Severus souhaitèrent une bonne journée aux professeurs et se rendirent dans leur appartement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris se réveilla et se rendit compte qu'elle était toute seule. Elle se risqua à sortir et remarqua qu'il y avait un plateau repas sur la table du salon. Elle se demanda si c'était pour elle quand un pop se fit entendre. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine du bruit : un petit être aux grandes oreilles se tenait devant elle.

« Jeune maitresse, Ibi a apporté ce plateau. Maitre Snape a dit que vous deviez manger. »

Ebahie, Iris se contenta de hocher la tête et Ibi disparu dans un pop. Elle se mit à table en grimaçant quand son derrière toucha le fauteuil.

Peu de temps après qu'elle eut fini, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Severus et Harry entrèrent. Harry se précipita sur Iris et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« Oui Harry, ça va. J'ai un peu mal aux fesses mais ça va aller ».

« QUOI, vous l'avez frappé. » hurla Harry en se tournant vers Severus

« Harry, ça suffit maintenant. C'est ton dernier avertissement avant d'être puni. NE me hurle pas dessus ni sur aucun autre adulte. »

« Je suis désolé monsieur »

« Bien maintenant, je n'ai pas frappée ta sœur, je lui ai donné une fessée. »

« C'est la vérité Harry. Je le méritais. Je me suis mise en danger inutilement ».

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et de prendre sa sœur dans les bras. Il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il lui apprenne à voler. Iris regarda Severus

« Non, Iris est consignée jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Et toi Harry, tu as des devoirs à commencer il me semble. Allez travailler. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans mon bureau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semaine se déroula tranquillement sans autre incident. Harry faisait ses devoirs et aller voler. Iris aider Severus avec les ingrédients et travaillait sur son essai.

A la fin de la semaine, Severus demanda aux enfants de préparer leur bagage. Puis il les emmena à l'infirmerie pour un check-up.

« Bien, toutes vos blessures sont guéries. Iris, comment manges-tu ? »

« Mieux madame, merci. »

« Par contre, Poppy, je l'ai passé à 7 repas car elle a augmenté les portions. »

« Pas de problème Severus. Il faut aller à son rythme. Et toi Harry, ça va »

« Oui madame ».

Ils partirent et Severus, qui avait rétréci leur bagage, les emmena aux portes de Poudlard. Il leur prit le bras à chacun et transplana vers sa maison.

Arrivé à destination, il murmura une incantation et avança rapidement tenant toujours les enfants. Il s'arrêta et murmura une deuxième incantation.

« Qu'avez-vous fait monsieur ? » demanda Harry

« J'ai ouvert et refermé les barrières de protection. Maintenant elles vous accepteront bien que cela ne veut pas dire que vous puissiez sortir quand bon vous semble. » répondit Severus.

Puis ils s'avancèrent et entrèrent dans la maison.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez mon histoire.

A bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

après avoir lu vos reviews, j'ai corrigé dans mon histoire. Je voulais bien sur parler de corvées et pas chorée. Je lis anglais et en plus je fais des études de médecine et comme je passe interne en novembre dans un service de neurologie, j'ai un peu tout mélangé. Désolé. Merci de l'avoir remarqué.

Un merci spécial à Asherit qui m'a apporté d'autres corrections. Un nouveau regard aide pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Harry fut étonné en entrant dans la maison de son professeur de potion. Il s'était attendu à une maison sorcière austère. Au contraire, la maison de Severus était équipée de façon moldue. Elle était composée de 2 étages et il y régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse.

« Bien posez vos manteaux dans le placard à votre droite et suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter » leur dit Severus.

Les enfants firent comme demandé et le tour de la maison commença.

« Ici, vous avez le salon » dit Severus en entrant dans la pièce. « La porte à droite mène dans la cuisine, et à gauche, la salle à manger ». Ils sortirent de lu salon et Severus se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« La porte à droite des escaliers mène à mon laboratoire. Vous ne devez pas y aller seuls. Cela peut-être dangereux ». Ils montèrent au 1er étage. « La porte en face est mon bureau, veillez à toujours frapper et attendre avant d'entrer que j'ai accepté. N'y entrez jamais seuls. La porte à droite est ma chambre et celle de gauche est la salle que j'ai surnommé la salle de détente » dit Severus en y entrant. A l'intérieur de cette salle, il y avait une télé avec un lecteur DVD, un coin avec des livres et de la musique, un canapé.

Ils montèrent ensuite au 2ème étage où il y avait également 3 pièces

« La 1ère porte sur votre droite est votre salle de bain. Les deux autres portes sont vos chambres. Vous pouvez les décorer comme vous voulez. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, demandez-moi. »

Ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Iris fut ébahi par la grandeur de la chambre, tout comme l'était Harry dans sa chambre.

Severus entra dans la chambre d'Harry et lui agrandit ses affaires. Il en fit de même pour Iris.

« Bien je vous laisse vous installer. Si vous me cherchez, je serais probablement dans le salon ou mon bureau. »

« Attendez monsieur »

« Oui Iris » répondit Severus en se retournant

« Pourriez-vous changer la couleur de ma chambre s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr, quelle couleur voudrais-tu ? »

« Bleu azur » répondit Iris

Après un sort, la chambre d'Iris prit la couleur voulue. Se retournant, Severus lança un regard interrogatif à Harry qui secoua sa tête.

Il descendit donc ranger ses affaires et se rendit dans le salon pour se détendre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Iris et Harry rangeait leurs affaires (maintenant qu'ils en avaient). Chacun alla voir la chambre de l'autre, puis ils restèrent dans celle d'Harry à discuter.

« Crois-tu que l'on va se plaire ici ? » demanda Iris

« Je ne sais pas. On verra bien comment ça va se passer. Promets-moi une chose Iris »

« Quoi ? »

« Si jamais il te fait du mal ou qu'il devient comme oncle Vernon, tu dois me le dire et on partira »

« D'accord mais je ne crois pas qu'il nous fera du mal. Et puis où irait-on ? »

« Je sais mais j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance. Il était tellement méchant et injuste avec moi l'an dernier »

« Peut-être qu'il pensait que tu étais chouchouté vu que tu es le-garçon-qui-a-survécu » plaisanta Iris

« Arrête avec ça Iris. Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom ridicule » grogna Harry. « ça te dit une partie de cartes explosives »

« OK »

Les enfants jouèrent plusieurs parties. Puis ils se lassèrent et décidèrent d'aller dans la salle de détente pour voir ce qu'il y avait.

Iris fut étonné de voir que les livres étaient moldus et s'installe dans le fauteuil pour lire. Harry s'installa à côté d'elle mais se contenta de réfléchir.

Tout à coup, Iris se redressa brusquement

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Iris »

« Je viens de me rappeler de ce chat à l'animalerie. J'ai à nouveau ressenti ce malaise. Tu crois que le professeur Snape acceptera que je l'achète »

« Viens, on va aller lui demander »

Ils descendirent en courant et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Severus s'y trouvait. Il lisait un livre sur les potions. Ayant entendu la cavalcade dans les escaliers, il se tourna vers les enfants et leur lança un regard noir.

« La prochaine fois, ne courrez pas dans les escaliers. Cela fait du bruit et vous risquez de tomber »

« Oui monsieur, pardon » répondirent-ils en cœur

« Monsieur, vous vous souvenez du petit chat à l'animalerie » demanda Iris

« Oui »

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller l'acheter »

« Pas maintenant il est trop tard. Pourquoi me le demandes-tu maintenant ? »

« Et bien, j'ai à nouveau ressenti ce malaise et je pense que c'est le chat qui m'appelle. Vous croyez que c'est possible »

« En magie, tout est possible. Je pense que ce doit être ton familier. C'est rare qu'un sorcier si jeune est un familier qui se déclare. Nous irons demain et tu sauras tout de suite si c'est ton familier ».

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. Mais comment je le saurais »

« Tu verras Iris »

Harry pendant tout l'échange avait regardé par la fenêtre et remarqua que le terrain était immense.

« Monsieur, est-ce que je peux aller voler s'il vous plait ? »

« Pas ce soir Harry. Il est bientôt l'heure du diner et puis il faut que l'on discute. Asseyez vous. »

Les enfants s'assirent en face de Severus en se demandant ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

« Bien, alors les horaires pour les repas sont les mêmes qu'à Poudlard. Pour les corvées, elles se répartissent comme ceux-ci : Iris, tu auras à passer l'aspirateur au deuxième étage et à nettoyer la salle de bain et à faire le déjeuner. Harry, tu devras passer l'aspirateur et faire les carreaux dans la salle de détente et tu feras le diner. Vous devez également tenir vos chambres rangées. Le reste est à ma charge. Vous vous organisez comme vous voulez mais le dimanche midi quand je vérifie tout doit être fait où vous aurez des corvées supplémentaires la semaine d'après.

Pour voler, vous devrez toujours me demander la permission et jamais sortir du terrain. Pas de cascades dans les airs sans ma présence. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« Bien pour ce soir, nous allons faire le diner ensemble comme ça vous saurez où se trouve le matériel nécessaire. Si vous avez des envies subites de menu, prévenez-moi, je ferais les courses en circonstances »

« Monsieur, où faites-vous vos courses ? »

« Vois-tu Harry, dans le monde de la magie, il existe des elfes de maison Le directeur m'en a gentiment donné un avec qui je suis lié mais qui continue de travailler à Poudlard. Je ne l'appelle que pour faire les courses comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de me déplacer surtout que la maison est assez éloigné du village moldu voisin. »

« C'est Ibi monsieur. C'est lui qui m'a apporté le plateau la dernière fois n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet Iris ».

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Harry et Iris étaient impressionés par la dextérité de leur professeur. Ils mirent la table et commencèrent à manger. Le repas était très bon et Harry se promit de faire quelque chose de délicieux afin que son professeur se rende compte qu'il pouvait être doué dans certains domaines.

Après le repas, Iris retourna dans la salle de détente et continua son livre. Severus la rejoignit peu de temps après pour lire également. Après autorisation, Harry regarda un film.

Puis vint l'heure du coucher. Severus envoya les enfants au lit qui ne discutèrent pas. Peu après, il entra dans la chambre d'Harry, le borda et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il fit de même avec Iris et

descendit dans son laboratoire pour travailler un peu. Il se demandait si le chat était réellement le familier d'Iris et si c'était vraiment un chat.

Merci pour les reviews.

A bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je ferais, tant que j'ai l'inspiration, je continue

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla le premier, assez tôt puisqu'il était 7h. Il se leva, se prépara puis descendit dans la cuisine. Il décida alors de préparer le petit-déjeuner comme il en avait l'habitude chez les Dursley.

Il commença à sortir la poêle et fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. En regardant dans le frigo, il prit des œufs et du bacon.

Il avait presque fini quand Iris arriva derrière lui le faisant sursauter et de bruler à la poêle. Envoyant un regard noir à sa sœur, il mit sa main sous l'eau.

« Tu peux finir de préparer si tu veux Iris : il reste les toasts et mettre la table » lui dit Harry sans la regarder.

« D'accord. Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire pas »

« C'est bon, ce n'est rien. Ça ne me fait même plus mal » la rassura Harry.

Iris, bien que se rendant compte qu'Harry mentait ne dit plus rien et finit de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus s'était réveillé à 8h. Tout en se préparant, il commença à sentir la bonne odeur du petit-déjeuner. Une fois prêt, il descendit à la cuisine. En arrivant, il fut étonné de voir la table bien garnie.

Il alla prendre sa tasse et se prépara un café.

« Pardon monsieur, on ne savait pas que vous buviez du café. Ça n'arrivera plus, je vous promets » paniqua Harry

« Détends-toi Harry, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ».

Severus s'assit à la table et commençait à se servir quand il remarqua que les enfants étaient restés debout.

« Et bien qu'attendez-vous, mettez vous à table »

« Merci monsieur » répondirent les enfants en cœur tout en s'asseyant.

« Pour quelle raison me remerciez-vous. C'est vous qui l'avez préparé, vous avez d'autant plus le droit d'y gouter »

« Les Dursley ne nous laissaient pas manger en leur compagnie et la plupart du temps, on ne pouvait pas manger tant que nos corvées n'étaient pas finies » murmura Iris

Severus avait compris ce qu'Iris avait dit et il fit des efforts pour ne pas faire ressentir sa colère aux enfants.

« Et bien, dans cette maison, vous êtes tenus d'assister et de manger à tous les repas avec moi. Un repas se prend en famille, c'est bien compris ? »

« Oui monsieur » répondit Iris

« Et toi Harry, tu as compris ? »

« Oui mais nous ne sommes pas de votre famille » murmura Harry

« Harry, depuis que j'ai accepté de devenir votre tuteur légal, je vous considère, toi et ta sœur comme de ma famille »

Harry, sentant les larmes venir, se contenta d'hocher la tête et de commencer à manger. Suivant son exemple, Severus et Iris débutèrent aussi leur repas.

A la fin du repas, Severus, d'un geste de baguette nettoya et rangea tout ce qui avait été utilisé.

« Bien, Harry, ce matin tu vas commencer tes devoirs de vacances. Et toi Iris, tu vas venir avec moi, on va travailler sur tes transformations. On déjeunera à midi. Vous aurez quartiers libres entre 11h30 et midi, le temps pour moi de préparer le déjeuner... »

« Mais monsieur, vous aviez dit qu'on irait chercher mon chat et puis c'est à moi de préparer le déjeuner » interrompit Iris

« Ne m'interromps pas. C'est irrespectueux. »

« Je suis désolé monsieur »

« Comme j'allais le dire avant d'être interrompu, cette après-midi, nous irons au chemin de traverse voir cet animal et s'il est à vendre et que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise, je te l'achèterais. Et comme vous avez préparé le petit-déjeuner ce matin, je ferais le déjeuner et vous ferez ensemble le diner»

« Merci monsieur ».

La matinée se déroula sans problème. Harry avait décidé de commencer par les devoirs qui l'intéressaient à savoir défense contre les forces du mal et sortilèges.

Severus décida de commencer par la théorie d'une transformation. Pendant plus d'une heure, Iris écouta le professeur avec intérêt. Elle adorait la façon dont il lui disait les choses. Puis dans l'heure restante, ils firent la pratique :

« Maintenant, on va essayer. Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et te concentre sur les sensations que tu as quand tu es sous ta forme de chat : les odeurs, les sons, les touchers. Une fois cette étape passée, tu te concentreras sur la transformation. »

« Oui monsieur »

Iris fit comme demandé. Elle se mit à penser à la douceur du sol et de l'herbe sous ses pattes, aux caresses qu'Harry lui donnait (sous sa forme de chat), aux odeurs qui lui titillaient les narines. Puis elle essaya de se transformer. Elle rouvra les yeux mais vit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi. Incertaine, elle leva les yeux vers Severus qui la regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolée monsieur, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez dit »

« Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? »

« Bah je n'ai pas réussi à me transformer »

« Je ne t'en voudrais jamais de ne pas réussir tant que tu donnes ton maximum. Tu n'as encore que 11 ans, ta magie n'est pas encore stable. Quand au fait que tu n'es pas réussie, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Regardes » lui dit Severus en faisant apparaitre un miroir

Iris eut un choc en se regardant : elle avait le nez et les moustaches d'un chat. Elle éclata de rire.

Severus la regarda avec une expression de fierté qu'Iris remarqua après quelques minutes. Elle se calma et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Alors maintenant, il faut que tu fasses le parcours inverse, c'est-à-dire que tu réfléchisse à ce qui caractérise ta forme humaine. Je te laisse 15 minutes pour y arriver. Après comme la leçon sera finie, je t'aiderai.

Pendant 15minutes, Iris se concentra. Elle se regardait tout le temps dans le miroir que Severus avait laissé. Tout à coup, elle poussa une exclamation de joie : elle avait réussi.

Severus la félicita et lui dit qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait mais elle devait être à table à 12h.

Puis il alla voir ce que faisait Harry. Il frappa à la porte de l'adolescent qui lui permit d'entrer. Harry venait de mettre le point final à son devoir de DCFM.

« Alors qu'as-tu fait Harry ? »

« Le devoir de DCFM ».

« Je peux le lire s'il te plait »

Harry lui tendit son devoir et Severus le lut. Il prit une plume et de l'encre rouge et commença à annoter le devoir. Harry commençait doucement à paniquer

« Je suis désolé monsieur, je vais le refaire. S'il vous plait, je vais m'appliquer »

Severus voyant clairement la panique chez Harry, posa plume et parchemin et s'approcha d'Harry qui recula effrayé.

« Harry, je ne vais pas te frapper. S'il te plait, laisse-moi m'approcher »

Voyant Harry baissait les bras et hocher la tête, il s'approcha et lui mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'emmena s'assoir jusqu'au lit.

« Harry, que se passe-t'il ? » Devant le silence persistant, Severus insista

« Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas Harry. »

« Vous allez me punir parce que j'ai raté mon devoir » murmura Harry tout en baissant la tête.

Severus lui releva le menton d'un doigt.

« Harry, tu n'as pas raté ton devoir. Je t'ai juste donné quelques indications pour que tu l'améliores. Si c'était moi qui devais le noter, je t'aurais mis efforts exceptionnels. Mes annotations vont te servir à avoir Optimal. Comme je l'ai dit à ta sœur, je ne te punirais jamais parce que tu as raté quelque chose tant que tu as fait ton maximum ».

« D'accord monsieur, merci »

Severus lui tendit son devoir mais arrêta la main d'Harry qui venait de prendre le parchemin.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette brulure. Tu t'es fait ça quand ? »

« Oh, ce matin mais ça ne me fait pas mal »

« Peu importe, ce sont des choses que je dois savoir. » Il lança un sort et l'instant d'après une potion arriva dans la chambre. Il appliqua la potion sur la brulure et elle guérit instantanément.

« Allez va rejoindre ta sœur et je vous attends tous les deux dans la cuisine pour 12h. Pas de retard. »

Harry, rassurait, se précipita à la recherche de sa sœur. Il la trouva dans la salle de repos en train de lire. Il lui proposa un jeu de carte et ils jouèrent jusqu'à 12h.

Ils descendirent ensuite pour le déjeuner. Après avoir fini de manger, Severus les emmena dans le salon

« Nous allons voyager par poudre de cheminette. L'avez-vous déjà utilisé ? »

« Non monsieur »

« Il faut jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dire clairement la destination donc chemin de traverse. Vas-y Harry, toi le premier »

Harry fit comme demander et cria « chemin de travers ».

Severus soupira : « il s'est trompé. Maintenant, il va falloir le retrouver. Iris tu vas venir avec moi, ça m'évitera d'en avoir deux à retrouver. »

Ils s'avancèrent dans la cheminée, Iris fermement accrochée à la main de Severus et les yeux plein de larmes.

Ils arrivèrent au chaudron baveur et se dirigèrent vers le chemin de traverse. Severus, gardant la main d'Iris dans la sienne, commença à chercher Harry. Ne le voyant pas sur l'allée normale, il décida d'aller voir dans l'allée des embrumes.

« Iris, l'allée que nous allons prendre est dangereuse, tu ne dois pas y aller seule donc ne lâche pas ma main, d'accord »

Iris se contenta d'hocher la tête et de raffermir sa prise sur la main de Severus.

Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent Harry en mauvaise posture. Severus ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se lança vers lui. Il cria le nom d'Harry et l'agresseur d'Harry s'enfuit. Harry choqué ne bougea pas, il était terrorisé. Il ne remarqua pas quand Severus arriva en compagnie d'Iris. Severus le prit dans ses bras et Harry se tendit instantanément puis réalisant qui c'était, se relâcha dans les bras de Severus.

Severus emmena les enfants hors de cette allée et ensemble (il les tenait par la main), ils se dirigèrent vers l'animalerie.


	8. Chapter 8

Arrivés à l'animalerie, Iris lacha la main de Severus et se dirigez directement vers le chat. Quand il la vit, il commença à faire des bonds partout et à s'approcher des barreaux de sa cage.

Iris, sans aucune hésitation, avança la main.

« et vous là, hurla le vendeur, ne touchez pas cet animal, il mord et griffe »

« Laissez la faire » répondit Severus qui était arrivé derrière Iris. Il hocha la tête devant le regard d'Iris qui s'enhardit et caressa le chat.

Une lumière blanche entoura alors sa main et le chat qui la lui lécha. Le vendeur ébahi restait sans voix.

« Bon je pense que maintenant nous sommes sûrs que c'est ton familier Iris. Puis se tournant vers le vendeur : pourriez-vous nous renseigner sur cet animal monsieur ? »

Se remettant du choc, le vendeur commença à leur expliquer :

« C'est un chat qui a 9 mois. Je pense qu'il est magique car quand je l'ai recueilli, il était en très mauvais état. Je lui ai donné à manger et je suis allé chercher du matériel pour le soigner. Quand je suis revenu, il était guéri. Et personne n'était dans le magasin puisqu'il était fermé. Depuis que je l'ai, plusieurs personnes ont essayé de le caresser mais à part votre fille, il ne faisait que griffer et mordre toutes les mains qui s'approchaient de lui. Il n'acceptait de moi que la nourriture. »

« Et que mange-t'il monsieur ? » demanda Iris

« La même nourriture qu'un chat. Je suppose que si vous avez un jardin, il pourra même se nourrir seul en chassant. Au vu de ce qui s'est passé, si vous le voulez, je vous le vends et je pense qu'il reviendra toujours vers vous. »

« Monsieur, je peux l'acheter s'il vous plait » demanda Iris à Severus en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Inutile de faire ce regard Iris, je vais te l'acheter. Combien en voulez-vous monsieur avec tout le matériel nécessaire » demanda Severus en se tournant vers le vendeur

« 20 gallions »

Severus sortit l'argent et le vendeur réunit tout ce qu'il fallait et le donna à Severus qui le rétrécit. Pui il ouvra la cage et le chat se jeta dans les bras d'Iris.

Finalement, ils sortirent tous les trois du magasin, Iris son nouveau chat dans les bras.

Severus était inquiet du silence d'Harry et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Non merci monsieur »

« Venez, je vous emmène manger une glace »

Il les emmena chez le glacier et chacun prit une glace. Puis ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la maison.

Une fois arrivé, Harry se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre tandis qu'Iris emmenait son chat faire le tour des pièces tout en lui expliquant. Severus la regarda avec un sourire puis décida de faire quelques potions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, dans sa chambre, commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa malle. Il était heureux de voir que sa sœur allait bien et que son professeur semblait bien s'en occuper. Il n'avait même pas corriger le vendeur sur le fait que ce n'était pas sa fille. Il avait décidé de partir. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour son professeur alors qu'il savait que ce dernier le détestait.

Une fois sa malle faite, il l'a rétrécit (Severus lui avait dit que la maison était protégé et qu'il pouvait s'entrainer à faire de la magie sans qu'il ne soit repéré par le ministère mais qu'il ne devait le faire qu'en sa présence). Silencieusement, il ouvrit la fenêtre et envoya Hedwig dans les airs. Il sauta dans l'arbre proche de sa fenêtre et le descendit.

Il s'avança dans le bois voisin et marcha. La nuit commençait à tomber et Harry se demandait quand se finissait le bois. Il decida de s'arréter et de dormir un peu. Pour se protéger d'éventuels animaux, il grimpa sur une branche de l'arbre le plus proche. Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendu un bruit de pas. Effrayé, il sortit sa baguette et se tint aux aguets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait fini ses potions et Iris était dans sa chambre à jouer avec son chat qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler Merlin.

Severus décida de monter voir Harry pour lui parler et comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre, il alla voir dans la salle de détente. Harry n'était pas là non plus. Pour ne pas alarmer Iris, il décida de faire le tour de pièces et d'aller voir dehors. Ne le trouvant pas, il se décida à aller voir dans la chambre d'Iris.

« Entrez » dit Iris en entendant frapper à sa porte

« Iris, as-tu Harry depuis que nous sommes rentrés ? »

« Non monsieur mais il doit être dans sa chambre. »

« Non il n'y est pas et dans aucune autre pièce ni dans le jardin »

« Mais où est-il ? » demanda Iris en commençant à paniquer.

Severus se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le retrouver. En attendant, je veux que tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas, tu n'essaye pas de le retrouver toute seule. Je vais demander de l'aide au professeur Dumbledore. J'ai ta parole ? »

« Oui monsieur »

Severus alla dans son salon et appela le directeur par cheminée

« Albus, Harry a disparu. Il est parti avec toutes ses affaires, je ne l'ai pas trouvé dan la maison. »

« Recule toi Severus, nous arrivons »

Albus et Minerva (qui était dans le bureau au moment de l'appel) arrivèrent dans le salon.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas allé voir dans le bois que tu as à côté de chez toi »

« Non »

« Bien, Minerva, tu vas rester ici pendant que Severus et moi allons chercher Harry »

Ils partirent tous les deux vers le bois. La nuit tombait déjà. Voyant qu'il n'était pas à l'orée du bois, Albus décida de lancer un sort de localisation

« Pointe moi Harry Potter »

Ils suivirent la direction et se retrouvèrent en plein bois. La baguette émetta une lueur leur indiqua qu'Harry était là. Mais il ne le voyait pas.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent le bruit d'une branche se cassait, suivit d'un hurlement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait vu deux personnes s'approchaient avec des baguettes éclairées. Il se doutait que c'était des sorciers. Il se déplaca sur la branche pour mieux voir. Tout à coup, la branche cassa et il poussa un hurlement en se sentant tomber.

Severus, en un quart de seconde avait lancer un sort pour ralentir la chute et reçut Harry dans les bras. Il le posa au sol et Albus lança des sorts de diagnostic pour vérifier que l'enfant n'avait rien.

« Il va bien Severus ».

Severus, rassuré, sentit la colère venir.

« Comment cet enfant peut me faire ça, une peur pareille. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, il regrettera la moindre chose qu'il a faite. » pensa-t'il

Sans un mot, Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison. Arrivé, il installa Harry sur le canapé. Ce dernier gardait la tête baissée et tremblait autant de froid que de peur face à ce que Severus allait lui faire.

Severus alla rassurer Iris et remercia les professeurs qui s'en retournèrent à Poudlard.

« Iris, tu veux bien aller préparer le diner s'il te plait. Je sais que normalement c'est Harry qui doit le faire mais il fera le déjeuner demain d'accord ? »

« Oui monsieur » répondit Iris inquiète de ce que Severus allait faire à son frère. Severus le remarquant l'accompagna à la cuisine

« Ne t'inquiète pas Iris, je ne vais pas tuer ton frère ni le battre mais il sera puni comme il le mérite.

Puis Severus alla rejoindre Harry.

« Harry, regardes moi » Voyant qu'Harry ne lui obéissait pas, il s'approcha et lui releva le menton pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

« Ce que tu as fait était complètement irresponsable, dangereux et intolérable. La fuite n'est pas la réponse aux problèmes que tu peux avoir. Tu as pensé à la peur que tu as faite à ta sœur, et à moi.

Oui Harry, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, rajouta Harry voyant le regard septique d'Harry . Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne l'imagines ou que je pouvais me l'imaginer. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça »

« Je voulais me ballader et je me suis perdu » mentit Severus

« Ne me mens pas Harry »

Harry ne répondit rien et Severus commençait à s'énerver. Ne voulant pas le punir dans la colère, il lui dit :

« Harry, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire la raison ? »

« Mais je vous l'ai donné la raison, foutez moi la paix »

« D'accord, tu as gagné, tu vas aller mettre ton nez au coin et quand tu seras prêt à me parler sans monter le ton, tu pourras me demander de sortir du coin. EXECUTION » cria Severus voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas.

Harry se dirigea vers le coin et se mit face au mur tout en pensant qu'il n'avait plus 5 ans.

15 minutes plus tard, Harry était toujours dans son coin mais commençait à en avoir marre. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que Severus avait l'air de se préoccuper de lui comme il le faisait pour Iris.

« Monsieur, je peux sortir du coin s'il vous plait ? » demanda Harry

« Es-tu prêt à parler calmement et à me dire la vérité ? »

« Oui monsieur

« Tu peux venir alors »

Harry se dirigea vers Severus qui lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui. Harry s'exécuta.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus monsieur et de mettre enfuit. »

« Nous y reviendrons. Maintenant, je veux savoir la raison qui t'a poussé à fuir et après nous discuterons de ta punition »

Harry respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et commença à s'expliquer


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour les reviews. Juste pour info, je vais déménager à la fin de la semaine donc je n'aurais plus internet ni beaucoup de temps mais je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop espacer le délai de publication.

« Je ne sais pas comment expliquer monsieur, j'ai juste senti que c'était la meilleure chose à faire »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, j'ai remarqué que vous vous occupiez bien d'Iris et qu'elle serait bien avec vous. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous. Alors je me suis dit que si je partais, Iris pourrait avoir une fin d'enfance agréable comme elle le mérite. »

« Et où comptais-tu aller ? Te transformer en ermite ou en robin des bois ? » demanda Severus avec du sarcasme dans la voix

« Je ne sais pas monsieur, je n'avais pas réfléchi à où j'allais aller. Je pensais juste à partir. »

« Et à ta sœur, tu y as pensé ? Tu croyais qu'elle allait prendre ta fuite comment ? avec la sourire ? » s'énerva Severus

Harry ne répondit bien, se contenta de baisser les yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as agi de façon inconsidéré sans penser à ce que les personnes qui tiennent à toi auraient ressenti. Ta sœur aurait été dévastée et moi aussi. Harry, tu es devenu comme un fils pour moi. Ce que je t'ai fait subir cette année était idiot et méchant, j'en suis désolé mais je ne voyais que ton père en toi et disons que pendant nos années d'études, nous nous détestions un peu comme toi et Mr Malfoy. Maintenant, je vois que tu ressemble plus à ta mère, toujours à penser aux autres avant soi-même. »

« Je suis désolé monsieur » s'excusa Harry les larmes aux yeux, emu de ce que son professeur lui avait dit.

« Cela n'empèche que tes actions auront des conséquences ».

« Oui monsieur »

« Considère toi comme consigné pour une semaine, donc pas de télévision, pas de balai. Tu viendras m'aider avec mes potions et tu devras en plus faire le jardin à savoir tondre la pelouse et désherber. Tu me feras aussi un essai sur ce qui aurait pu se passer et comment tu aurais du réagir face à tes problèmes. Ton heure de coucher est aussi avancé à 20h30. Et comme tu t'en doutes, tu vas recevoir une fessée »

Harry releva la tête et regarda Severus avec des yeux effrayés. Severus lui signifia simplement de venir près de lui. Il lança un sort de silence et verouilla la porte pour épargner la dignité d'Harry.

Harry s'approcha lentement de Severus et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva en travers des genoux de Severus. Ce dernier baissa le pantalon et le slip du jeune garçon.

« Non s'il vous plait monsieur, pas comme ça »

« Désolé Harry mais tu as risqué ta vie, je ne peux pas laisser passer »

Et il débuta la fessée. Sa main tombait en rythme et les fesses d'Harry rougissaient sous les fortes claques. Harry gémissait de plus en plus et commença à pleurer. Severus voyant qu'Harry atteignait le maximum qu'il pouvait supporter, il déplaça Harry de façon à ce que l'endroit sensible (celui où les fesses rejoignent le haut des cuisses) soit la nouvelle cible de sa main. Il arma son bras et le laissa retomber fermement sur le derrière tout en parlant

« TU NE T'ENFUIRAS PLUS »

« Non monsieur », sanglota Harry

« SI TU AS UN PROBLEME, TU VIENDRAS ME VOIR »

« Oui monsieur , je suis désolé » répondit Harry en s'affaissant sur les genoux d'Harry

Severus arrêta la fessée, remonta slip et pantalon d'Harry qui gémit au contact, puis il le prit sur ses genoux en faisant que rien ne rentre en contact avec ses fesses. Il le berça en lui caressant le dos par petit cercle. Harry finit par se calmer tout en s'excusant encore et encore.

« Shhh, c'est bon Harry, tu es pardonné »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui Harry, tu seras toujours pardonné après avoir été puni »

Harry, hésitant posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus et se laissa bercer.

Après quelques minutes, Severus se leva et posa Harry au sol.

« Allons rejoindre ta sœur, le diner doit être fini. »

En effet, en entrant dans la cuisine, ils virent la table mise et un bon repas était en train de mijoter.

Severus s'assit à table et fit aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient s'asseoir. Harry fit une grimace au moment où ses fesses entèrent en contact avec la chaise. Iris le regarda avec compassion.

Le diner se passa tranquillement. Vers la fin du diner, Severus posa une question

« Je me disais que comme vous allez passer vos vacances avec moi et probablement plus, vous pourriez peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« D'accord mon…, euh…, Severus » dirent les enfants.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de détente et Harry décida de commencer l'essai qu'il avait à faire.

A 20h30, Severus envoya Harry se coucher. 1h plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Iris. Puis vers minuit, Severus alla ce coucher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semaine s'était bien déroulée. Harry avait rendu son essai et commençait à faire confiance à Severus. Le travail sur les transformations d'Iris se passait bien. Elle avait réussi une fois à se transformer entièrement volontairement. Severus était impressioné par ses capacités magiques.

Le lundi suivant, Albus vint les voir.

« Bonjour Severus, bonjour les enfants »

« Bonjour Albus »

« Bonjour monsieur »

« Je viens vous voir car j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre le ministre de faire un procès aux Dursley pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Le procès a lieu demain. Je suis désolé mais vous devrez témoigner les enfants ainsi que Mme Pomfresh et Severus. »

« Bien Albus, c'est une bonne nouvelle »

« On va devoir les revoir ? Et si ça ne marche pas, on devra retourner chez eux ? » demanda Iris terrifiée à l'idée de retourner chez les Dursley.

Severus se rapprocha des enfants, se mit à genoux pour être à leur hauteur.

« Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vous laisserai retourner chez ces monstres, c'est compris ? »

Iris et Harry hochèrent la tête. Albus expliqua encore quelques détails et leur donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain 10h.

Severus décida d'emmener les enfants dans le village moldu voisin où il y avait un centre commercial. Il se disait qu'il valait mieux leur changer les idées.

La journée se passa agréablement, les enfants étaient ravis de la journée et Severus leur avait même acheté un jeu à chacun trouvant qu'ils devaient pouvoir jouer. Il leur dit qu'ils iraient plus tard au chemin de traverse pour acheter des jeux sorciers.

Le soir tomba et ils rentrèrent fatigués. Ayant mangé dans le village, Severus envoya directement les enfants se préparer pour aller au lit. Une fois lavés et mis en pyjama, les enfants se couchèrent. Severus vint les border et leur fit un bisous sur le front comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Puis il décida d'aller se coucher en prévision de la journée de demain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Severus reveilla les enfants à 8h. Une fois prêts, ils décida d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Cette fois, il envoya Iris en premier puis il alla avec Harry.

Une fois au ministère, il les emmena dans la salle du jugement. A leur arrivée, les Dursley déjà présents se retournèrent et Vernon leur lança un regard noir.

« Quand tout sera fini, vous verrez la punition que je vous ai réservé, sales petits monstres ».

Severus éloigna les enfants non sans jeter un regard qui aurait gelé l'enfer à Vernon.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer » déclara le ministre.

« Monsieur le ministre, commença Albus, nous sommes réunis ici pour juger Mr et Mme Dursley qui s'étaient vu confier la charge du jeune Harry James Potter à la mort de ses parents. Suite à un appel de Mme Figg, j'ai envoyé Severus voir qi ce qu'elle me racontait était vrai. Il s'est avéré que c'était pire que ce qu'on pensait. Mr Dursley battait son neveu mais aussi sa fille qui est une sorcière de 11 ans. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle était la sœur d'Harry Potter.

Les abus qu'ils ont subi était physique et psychique. Pour cela, je demande qu'ils soient jugés coupable et que la garde leur soit retirée. »

Suite aux paroles d'Albus, le défilé des témoins commença. Severus, Mme Pomfresh confirmèrent les dires d'Albus. Vernon, Pétunia et leur fils se déclarèrent innocents.

Quand vint le tour d'Harry et Iris, ils jetèrent un regard vers Severus qui leur sourit pour les encourager. Sous serment, Ils dirent la vérité et énumérèrent tous les abus qu'ils avaient subi.

Une fois les témoignages finis, Albus reprit la parole.

« Maintenant que vous avez entendu les déclarations, je vais vous demander comme d'habitude de procéder au vote du verdict. Ceux qui jugent les Dursley coupable lèvent la main »

Quasiment toute la salle leva la main.

« Je crois que c'est quasiment unanime. Mr et Mme Dursley, vous êtes jugés coupable. Vous serez emprisonné dans une prison moldue pendant 5 ans, vous perdez la garde de votre neveu et de votre fille. Votre fils ira dans le centre pour délinquents juvéniles. Pour ce qui est des enfants, Albus ? » déclara le ministre

« Les enfants sont présentement sous la tutelle de Severus Snape »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est un mangemort »

« Non monsieur le ministre, c'était un espion et il a risqué sa vie plus d'une fois pour notre côté. Je ne vois pas meilleur gardien pour les enfants »

« Bon d'accord mais que ce soit clair, nous aurons notre mot à dire sur les points importants, ils restent sous la tutelle du ministre »

Puis ils quittèrent la salle. Severus, Albus et Pompom emmenèrent les enfants à Poudlard pour déjeuner. Puis Severus les laissa se dégourdir dans le parc pendant qu'il parlait avec Albus.

« Albus, je ne veux pas que le ministre mette son nez dans mes affaires »

« Je comprends Severus mais tu n'es que leur tuteur, tu ne peux rien y faire. »

« Albus, si je vous demandais d'appuyer ma demande d'adoption des enfants, vous accepteriez ? »

« Bien sûr mon garçon, ça me ravirait. Tiens voici les papiers que tu devras signer ainsi que les enfants ».

« Merci »

Sur ces paroles, Severus prit les papiers et alla chercher les enfants. Puis ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Severus conduisit les enfants au salon.

« Les enfants, il faut que je vous parle. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. »


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour les reviews. COmme j'ai déja prévenu : le délai entre chaque chapitre va être plus long.

Les enfants regardèrent Severus et attendirent qu'il se mette à parler. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et cela les rendait nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire alors je vais aller droit au but. Que penseriez-vous si je vous adoptais ? »

« Vous voulez dire que vous deviendrez notre père ? » demanda Iris

« Et le ministère ne pourra plus nous envoyer dans un orphelinat ou dans la famille qu'il souhaite ? » enchaina Harry

« Oui à vos deux questions. Êtes-vous d'accord ? »

« OUI Severus » s'écrièrent les enfants en se jetant sur Severus qui les rattrapa tant bien que mal.

Après les avoir câlinés quelques minutes, Severus les écarta

« Bon je vais appeler Albus comme ça, nous pourrons tous signer les papiers vu qu'il doit être témoin »

Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et appela Albus

« Albus, les enfants sont d'accord, pourriez-vous venir signer les papiers que vous m'avez remis »

« Bien sûr mon garçon, écartes-toi »

Albus arriva et Severus prit les papiers, les signa, les fit signer aux enfants. Puis Albus apposa sa signature et les papiers s'évanouirent dans les airs

« Où sont-ils allés ? » demanda Iris

« Au bureau des adoptions du ministère. Félicitation à tous les trois. »

« Merci monsieur »

« Merci Albus »

Albus reparti pour Poudlard, Severus et les enfants décidèrent de sortir se promener. Severus les emmena dans une forêt près de la maison. Ils se promenèrent pendant 2h puis rentrèrent. Sur le chemin du retour, Iris posa la question qui la turlupinait depuis la signature des papiers

« Monsieur, comment on doit vous appeler maintenant ? »

« Et bien, c'est comme vous voulez, soit Severus, soit et uniquement si vous le désirez par papa »

« D'accord »

Iris et Harry restèrent plongés dans leur pensée tout le reste du chemin. Une fois rentré, Harry alla dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs (enfin surtout celui de potion, le seul qui lui restait).

« N'oublie pas que tu dois faire le diner Harry » lui rappela Severus

1h plus tard, Harry descendit faire le diner. Il n'avait toujours pas fini son devoir de potion et cela l'agaçait. Il avait peur de demander de l'aide à Severus car il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait subi pendant l'année.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu arriver Severus qui lui demanda

« Qu'as-tu fait pour diner ? »

« Des lasagnes » grogna Harry

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien »

« Harry, faut-il que nous revenions sur la promesse que tu m'as faite la semaine dernière »

« Je ne vous ai rien promis »

« En es-tu sûr ? Moi je me souviens bien que tu m'as dit que tu viendrais me voir si tu avais des problèmes à la fin de ta punition »

Harry se renferma aussitôt et continua de faire la salade. Severus ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il le retourna pour être face à lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? redemanda Severus d'une voix plus ferme.

« Ce n'est rien monsieur, juste un problème avec mes devoirs »

« Vu qu'il n'y a que celui de potion que je n'ai pas encore vérifié, je suppose que c'est celui là qui te pose problème. Ce soir, tu me le montreras. Nous irons dans ta chambre après diner. »

« Oui monsieur »

Entendant Iris descendre, il finit de mettre la table. Puis ils dinèrent. Après diner, Severus rangea tout et il retrouva Harry dans sa chambre. Iris était venue aussi.

Il regarda ce qu'avait déjà fait Harry. Puis lui expliqua le sujet du devoir et ce qu'il en attendait. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ajouta :

« Ce que tu as fait est un bon début. Demain, tu viendras dans mon labo et je te ferai un cours de potion pour que tu maitrises les bases. Iris, tu pourras aussi venir. »

« D'accord Severus »

1h plus tard, il les envoya se coucher. En allant border Iris, comme à son habitude, elle lui répondit d'un ton hésitant :

« Bonne nuit papa »

« Bonne nuit ma puce » lui répondit Severus ému.

Puis il alla se coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par un hurlement. Il sauta en bas de son lit et courut en brandissant sa baguette vers la source du bruit : la chambre d'Harry

En entrant dans la pièce, il vit Harry se débattre dans sa couverture, hurlant comme s'il recevait le doloris. Il s'approcha mais fut projeté en arrière par un champ de protection.

Severus, impuissant, ne put qu'attendre que le champ de protection s'abaisse. Ce fut le cas quand Harry se réveilla. Il s'approcha à nouveau et voyant Harry en larme, le prit sur ses genoux et le berça doucement.

« Tout va bien Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Veux-tu me le raconter ? »

Harry refusa en secouant la tête, toujours accroché à la robe de Severus et ses pleurs commençant à diminuer.

« Je vais te donner un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêve, d'accord. Veux-tu venir dormir avec moi ? » demanda incertain Severus

Harry hocha la tête. Severus se leva alors emportant Harry avec lui et alla dans sa chambre.

« Accio potion de sommeil sans rêve » dit-il.

La potion arriva dans ses mains, il en fit boire un peu à Harry et le coucha dans son lit puis s'installa à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa sur le front et voyant Harry endormi, collé à lui, il plongea à nouveau dans le pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Tout lui revint en mémoire et il se mit à rougir. Il retourna dans sa chambre, prit sa robe de chambre et descendit dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Severus, je suis désolé pour cette nuit. J'avais oublié de poser un sort de silence ».

« Bonjour Harry. Un cela ne m'a pas dérangé, c'est aussi le rôle d'un parent. Et de deux, je ne veux absolument pas que tu mettes de sort de silence. Si tu le fais une seule fois Harry, je te confisquerai ta baguette pour tout l'été et tu ne pourras pas voler pendant une semaine. Tu m'as bien compris ?

« Oui monsieur »

Iris arriva 20 minutes plus tard

« Bonjour Harry lui dit-elle en l'embrassant. Bonjour … papa… » dit Iris en embrassant Severus.

« Bonjour Iris. Harry, ça va ? » demanda Severus voyant qu'il toussait après s'être étranglé en entendant Iris appeler Severus papa.

Harry hocha la tête. Il sourit à Iris pour la rassurer puis commença à manger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le reste du mois s'écoulait tranquillement. On approchait de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Les devoirs étaient finis. Pas d'autres bêtises n'avaient été faite. Severus réfléchissait au cadeau qu'il allait pouvoir faire à Harry.

Iris maintenant l'appelait tout le temps papa mais Harry n'y arrivait pas encore. C'était soit monsieur, soit Severus (le plus souvent).

Il avait décidé de faire une petite fête avec les amis d'Harry. Il avait déjà envoyé les hiboux et les réponses étaient revenues positives.

Maintenant, il lui restait deux jours pour tout finaliser. Iris étant dans la confidence, c'était plus facile.

Le 31 juillet, Harry se réveilla normalement. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner mais personne n'était dans la cuisine. Cela l'étonna car Severus était habituellement debout de bonne heure. Il vit son petit-déjeuner préparé et gardé au chaud. Il le mangea tout en se demandant où il était. Il alla se laver et s'habiller et partit les chercher dans toutes les pièces où il avait le droit d'aller. Arrivé au salon, les volets étaient fermés, la pièce était dans le noir total. Il alla allumer la lampe et tout à coup :

« SURPRISE » crièrent toutes les personnes réunies.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut. Désolé pour cet énorme retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problème pour avoir internet. Maintenant, je l'ai et je publierai environ 1 chapitre par semaine.

J'hésite encore sur la future maison d'Iris, si vous voulez donner votre avis, es reviews sont les bienvenues. A plus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sursauta au bruit. Devant lui se tenait Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux, leur petite sœur, Mr et Mme Weasley, Albus, Minerva, Severus et Iris.

D'un coup de baguette de Severus, la table se remplit de nourriture, d'un gâteau magnifique et d'une pile de cadeaux. Harry était étonné et ne comprenait pas (il n'avait jamais eu d'anniversaire encore moins de fête surprise) pourquoi il méritait cela.

Iris vint le voir et lui murmura : « détends toi Harry, profites-en. »

Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux et Ginny vinrent le saluer. Puis Mr Weasley et enfin Mme Weasley qui le prit dans ses bras.

Tout le monde profita du buffet que Severus avait fait. Les enfants parlaient de leur côté pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux tout en surveillant ce qui se passait.

« Alors Harry, tu nous racontes comment tu t'es retrouvé adopté par Snape. » demanda Ron qui avait du mal à se faire à l'idée.

« Et bien, disons qu'il est venu dans ma famille au début de l'été. Iris était en train de se faire punir et il a débarqué, a hurlé sur mon oncle et nous a emmené à Poudlard. Là on a été soigné et Dumbledore a décidé que Severus ferait un bon gardien. Puis après il y a eu le procès et Severus a décidé de nous adopter. »

« Oui et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur » ajouta Iris

« Ça c'est parce que tu ne le connais pas encore en cours. Il est infect, surtout avec les griffondors. »

« Je ne serais peut-être pas à Griffondors Ron »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, du coté des adultes :

« Alors Severus, ça se passe bien ? »

« Oui ça va Albus. C'est étonnant, je n'aurais pas pensé m'entendre et m'attacher si vite à eux ».

« C'est normal. Tu es devenu un père » lui dit Molly.

« Ils se font à l'idée » demanda Arthur

« Pour Iris, il n'y a aucun souci, elle m'appelle déjà papa. Par contre, Harry a du mal moins maintenant pour m'appeler Severus mais je lui laisse le temps. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il te considère comme un père. Il doit être mal à l'aise à l'idée de remplacer son père »

« Tu penses ? Je croyais plutôt que c'était à cause de mon attitude envers lui l'an passé. »

« Ça ne doit pas aider non plus »

« Je pense que l'on peut passer au gâteau » dit Albus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au moment du gâteau, les bougies s'allumèrent et Severus éteignit les lumières

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » chantèrent tout le monde.

« Fermes les yeux Harry et fait un vœu puis souffle tes bougies. »

Harry s'exécuta puis chacun eut une part du gâteau. Il était superbe, au chocolat.

Quand tout le monde eut fini sa part (voire ses deux parts), ce fut le moment des cadeaux. Albus commença en donnant le cadeau qu'Hagrid lui avait transmis

« Celui là vient d'Hagrid, il n'a pas pu venir mais il voulait t'offrir ton cadeau »

« Merci »

Hagrid lui avait offert un cadre photo avec une photo de ses parents dessus. Puis vint le tour d'Albus qui lui offrit un livre de défense avancée. Minerva lui avait offert un nécessaire pour nettoyer son balai. Les Weasley s'étaient tous réunis pour lui offrir un magnifique jeu d'échec. Hermione lui avait acheté un livre sur la métamorphose. Iris lui avait offert des sucreries.

« Je l'ai commandé car on n'a pas pu aller au chemin de traverse » dit Iris

Il avait remercié et embrassé tout le monde quand Severus se racla la gorge.

« Harry, mon cadeau est un peu spécial. J'espère qu'il te plaira. » et il lui tendit un paquet et une enveloppe.

Harry ouvrit d'abord le paquet : il contenait un livre de potion pour débutant avec pour titre : apprendre les potions avec son père. L'enveloppe contenait des billets pour un match de quidditch.

« Merci Severus »

« Tu es le bienvenu Harry » lui répondit Severus.

Harry et Ron jouèrent des parties d'échec puis tout le monde joua à un jeu de cartes explosives.

Puis les invités repartirent et Severus envoya Harry ranger ses cadeaux dans sa chambre pendant qu'Iris et lui allèrent préparer le diner.

Puis ils regardèrent un film jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Severus alla border Iris en premier qui s'endormait déjà. Puis il alla dans la chambre d'Harry qu'il trouva en train de lire dans son lit.

« Harry je peux te parler ? »

« Oui Severus »

« Voilà, j'ai remarqué que tu n'arrivais pas à me comme ton père et je me demandais si tu pensais qu'en me donnant ce titre, tu reniais ton propre père ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non, James sera toujours ton père. Je ne veux pas prendre sa place, je veux juste que tu es une figure paternel se rapprochant le plus de ce que tes parents auraient souhaités pour toi. Ils auraient voulu que tu sois heureux. Ta mère et moi étions amis, nous avons grandi ensemble. J'aurais pu être ton père tu sais. J'aimais ta mère et je pense qu'elle m'aimait. Mais en cinquième année à Poudlard, j'ai fait une bêtise et elle a mis du temps à me pardonner. Ton père aimait aussi beaucoup ta mère t il a réussi finalement à l'avoir. Je lui en ai voulu mais Lily avait fait son choix. » raconta Severus

Harry resta silencieux méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Severus voyant l'heure lui dit de se coucher. Harry s'exécuta et Severus le borda puis l'embrassa sur le front.


	12. Chapter 12

voilà le nouveau chapitre.

LE prochain sera publié début janvier car je pars dans 3 jours en vacances donc je n'aurais pas le temps. Il y aura plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres pour ceux qui trouvent que c'est un peu trop mou. Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Je ne suivrais pas forcément les tomes d'Harry Potter.

a bientot et passez de bonnes fetes de fin d'année

Le lendemain, Harry se leva en même temps qu'Iris. Galamment, il lui laissa la salle de bain en premier. Iris le remercia et se dépêcha de se préparer. Harry lui succéda puis ensemble, ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Severus était déjà là et le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Ils le saluèrent puis se mirent à table.

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller voler ce matin ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui bien sur, tu ne dépasses pas les limites du terrain d'accord ? »

« Oui »

« Et moi, Harry tu m'avais promis de m'apprendre. C'est d'accord ? »

Harry allait lui dire oui mais Severus le devança

« Oui mais je préfère être là au cas où et pas plus haut que 2-3 mètres du sol pour toi Iris »

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, Harry courut chercher son balai. Il commença à voler et à faire des figures. Iris le regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Quand Harry se posa, Iris alla chercher Severus puis s'approcha d'Harry qui avait posé le balai au sol.

« Bon alors tu te mets à gauche du balai, tu mets ta main au dessus du balai et tu dis debout » expliqua Harry.

Iris s'exécuta et au bout du cinquième essai, le balai atterrit dans sa main. Iris sursauta puis rigola.

« Maintenant tu enfourches le balai et tu te tiens. Puis tu tapes les pieds au sol pour t'envoler et tu redresses le manche du balai. Après tu voleras. »

« N'oublies pas, pas plus haut que 2-3 mètres sinon tu ne remonteras pas sur un balai pendant une semaine, d'accord ? »

« Oui papa, c'est promis »

Iris fit exactement comme Harry lui avait dit et l'instant d'après, elle volait en cercle à 2 mètres du sol. Elle adorait ça. Harry et Severus la regardait s'amuser et les deux avaient un sourire.

Iris allait redescendre quand du vent arriva. Le balai fut déséquilibré et elle tomba. Comme elle n'était pas haute, elle ne s'était pas fait mal. Severus et Harry se précipitèrent vers elle et Severus lança un sort de diagnostic. Rassuré qu'elle n'est rien, il l'aida à se relever puis Harry ayant récupéré le balai, ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison.

Severus leur fit à tous un thé avec des gâteaux même si l'heure du déjeuner approchait.

« Je suis désolé papa. »

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé Iris ? »

« Je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse »

« Bien sûr que si, tu n'as pas volé à plus de 3mètres. C'est le vent qui t'a fait tomber. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fâché, j'ai eu très peur pour toi. »

Iris, rassurée qu'elle ne serait pas puni, alla se mettre sur les genoux de Severus et lui fit un câlin. Harry était allé ranger son balai car le vent soufflait de plus en plus et il savait que ce serait dangereux de retourner voler. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il s'assit en face de Severus et Iris et but son thé en mangeant des gâteaux. Alors qu'il allait prendre son quatrième, Severus lui dit :

« Plus de gâteau Harry, tu ne vas pas manger à midi sinon. » Et il prononça un sort pour ranger les gâteaux, ne voulant pas déranger Iris en se levant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hiboux entrèrent dans la maison et se posèrent devant Harry et Severus.

L'un avait deux lettres, adressées à Harry Potter-Snape et Iris Potter-Snape, l'autre avait le journal. Severus mit l'argent dans la bourse et le hibou lâcha son journal et repartit. Harry avait, pendant ce temps, prit sa lettre et donné l'autre à sa sœur.

« C'est la lettre pour les fournitures. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM doit être fan de ce Lockart. Il demande tous ses livres. »

« On verra à la réunion de prérentrée qui c'est. Du coup, on va aller au chemin de traverse pour tout acheter d'accord. Nous irons après le déjeuner par poudre de cheminette. »

« Génial ! » répondirent les enfants heureux d'aller sur le chemin de traverse.

Iris alla préparer le déjeuner pendant qu'Harry et Severus allait faire une potion. Harry comprenait de mieux en mieux les potions et il aimait voir Severus travaillait sur une potion.

Quand Iris les appela, ils rangèrent ce qu'il avait utilisé et Severus mit un sort de stase sur la potion en cours. Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Ensuite ils se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse sans incident cette fois et Severus les emmena à la banque pour faire un retrait. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Mme Guipire pour faire les robes d'Iris et agrandir celles d'Harry. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de la librairie puis l'apothicaire et enfin ils se rendirent chez Ollivander pour la baguette d'Iris.

« Bonjour messieurs, bonjour mademoiselle. Je suppose que c'est pour vous la baguette ? » Iris trop étonné se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« De quelle main tenez- vous la baguette ? »

« Droite monsieur » répondit Iris, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Après plusieurs essais, elle trouva enfin la bonne et une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son corps alors que sa baguette émettait des étincelles bleues et or.

« C'est celle là. C'est un très bon choix. Une baguette en bois de bouleau, très souple avec un poil de licorne dans le noyau. Ce sera une baguette très performante dans les sorts de guérison. Cela vous fera 10 gallions.

Severus paya et ils ressortirent de la boutique. Il les emmena chez le glacier et leur offrit une glace. Puis ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Les enfants allèrent ranger leurs affaires et se rendirent dans la salle de détente où ils jouèrent aux échecs sorciers. Puis Harry alla préparer le diner pendant qu'Iris rejoignait Severus dans son laboratoire. Elle frappa à la porte. Severus vint lui ouvrir.

« Que se passe-t'il Iris »

« Rien papa, je me demandais si je pouvais t'aider à quelque chose, Harry est en train de faire le diner. »

« Allez entre, tu vas m'aider à mettre la potion dans les fioles. »

Harry les appela 45 minutes plus tard et ils montèrent pour se mettre à table.

« N'oubliez pas que demain je vérifie si toutes vos corvées sont faites et que vos chambres sont rangées. Je pense que nous retournerons à Poudlard pour la dernière semaine d'Aout. Les Weasley m'ont proposé de vous accueillir pour cette semaine. J'ai pensé que si vous voulez, vous pourriez y aller le lendemain de notre arrivée à Poudlard et vous irez à la gare avec les Weasley. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Ce serait sympa Severus. » répondit Harry. Iris hochant la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Bien c'est réglé alors. »

Le repas se finit tranquillement puis ils regardèrent un film. Les enfants, fatigués de leur journée, allèrent se coucher sans que Severus ne leur dise. Severus lui alla faire la dernière potion demandée par l'infirmière. Puis il alla vérifier que les enfants dormaient bien et il se coucha lui aussi.

Le lendemain, la vérification ne posa aucun problème comme toutes les semaines et Severus leur donna leur argent de poche en les félicitant.

Le reste du mois d'Aout se passa tranquillement. Iris et Harry continuèrent à faire du balai sous l'œil vigilant de Severus.

Vint le moment du départ pour Poudlard. Ils firent leur affaire et Severus les emmena par Portoloin. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans les quartiers du professeur de potion et allèrent dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Les professeurs se présentèrent à Iris et le professeur Lockart essaya pendant tout le repas de faire partager sa célébrité avec Harry qui ne répondait que par monosyllabes pour ne pas se montrer irrespectueux.

Harry était ravi d'aller chez les Weasley dès le lendemain car il ne se sentait pas de supporter ce professeur plus longtemps.

La journée se passa bien. Harry faisait visiter le château à Iris. Le soir, Severus décida de parler aux enfants :

« Je tiens à ce que vous vous comportiez convenablement chez les Weasley. Les mêmes règles s'appliquent chez eux et je saurais si vous ne les avez pas respectées. Ils ont ma permission de vous punir comme ils punissent leur enfant. Soyez polis et serviables, d'accord ? »

« OUI » répondirent-ils ensemble.

La nuit se passa bien, sans cauchemars. Le lendemain, Severus les emmena au terrier et les serra dans ses bras pour leur dire au revoir tout en leur faisant ses dernières recommandations devant le regard ému de Molly. Puis il retourna à Poudlard.


	13. Chapter 13

salut

voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. A plus

Au terrier, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant pour embrasser Harry qui leur présentit sa soeur, ainsi qu'au reste de la famille. Ginny, ravie d'avoir une fille de son âge emmena tout de suite Iris dans sa chambre et elles y passèrent la matinée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres (devoir pour Hermione, Quidditch pour Ron) puis la conversation dériva sur le professeur Snape :

"Alors Harry comment tu arrives à supporter Snape" demanda Ron

"RON!"

"Non laisse Hermione. Je ne sais pas. Il est pas si méchant mais j'arrive pas à m'habituer à le voir gentil avec moi. J'ai l'impression que ça va changer dès qu'on sera à l'école et qu'il va à nouveau me détester. Je préfère pas essayer de m'attacher comme ça j'aurais pas de mauvaise surprise. Je fais des efforts juste pour Iris car elle mérite une famille beaucoup mieux que celle qu'on avait" répondi Harry

"Harry, comment peux-tu penser ça. Il a accepté de t'adopter, c'est qu'il veut de toi dans sa famille. Je suis sure qu'il sera toujours correct avec toi et qu'il t'aime et s'inquiète pour toi." dit Hermione, scandalisée par les pensées d'Harry.

"En meme temps, je peux comprendre sa méfiance, la chauve-souris l'a suffisament rabaissé et montré qu'il le détestait toute l'année dernière." enchérit Ron

Harry commençait à être mal à l'aise par la conversation donc décida de changer de sujet :

"ET vos vacances, vous avez fait quoi?"

"BEn moi, pas grand chose, on a fait du quidditch avec mes freres et d'autres trucs"

"Moi, mes parents m'ont emmené en France, au bord de la mer. C'était génial. Il a fait beau et on a visité plein de musée et j'ai même fait de la plongée sous-marine." répondi Hermione

"C'est quoi des musées?" demanda Ron

"C'est des batiments où des choses sont exposées comme des toiles de peinture et que les gens visitent" répondi Harry, content que son nouveau sujet est effacé la discussion précédente.

"Les enfant, le déjeuner est prêt. Descendez" cria Molly

Quand tout le monde fut à table, Ron demanda à sa mère s'il était possible de faire du quidditch dans l'après-midi. Molly accepta et le déjeuner se termina rapidement. une fois fini, les garçons et ginny allèrent chercher leur balai pendant qu'IRis et Hermione s'installait pour les regarder.

Le jeu se passait très bien. HArry et Ginny jouait contre Ron et les jumeaux. Trouvant cela déséquilibré, il avait demandé à Hermione qui aviat refusé. Harry proposa à Iris:

"Allez viens IRis, tu voles trés bien. Tu verras, tu vas adorer."

"Severus ne veut pas que je vole plus haut que 2 mètres. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée"

HArry insista tant qu'Iris finit par accepter. Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry et se leva par précaution s'il y aviat besoin d'aller chercher Molly en urgence.

Le jeu se poursuivit normalement. Iris commençait à prendre confiance en elle. A la fin, comme ginny avait arreté, elle l'avait rejointe. LEs garçons continuaient de voler.

Soudain, Harry remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel au niveau de la grange. Intrigué, il fit signe aux autres qu'il descendait et vola en direction de la grange. Il s'arrêta devnat la porte et sans même penser que ça pouvait petre dangereux, il l'ouvrit. Ne voyant rien dans la grange, il en fit le tour puis s'éloigna un peu pour voir dans les environs. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un sort arriva sur lui et l'immobilisa. Il ne pouvait plus crier et une personne, le visage caché par un masque s'avança et le lança au dessus de son épaule, il s'éloigna vers la forêt puis disparut.

Ron qui s'était rapproché, voyant que Harry faisait le tour vit la scène au moment où HArry et son kidnappeur disparaissait. Paniqué, il courrut chercher sa mère. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Molly sans perdre une minute appela SEverus et Albus par la cheminée. Ils arrivèrent dans la minute. Molly était effondré et Severus pâle comme un mort. Il était en train d'écouter tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'après-midi. Iris s'excusa pour avoir désobéi en ce qui concernait le vol mais Severus ne lui dit rien tant il était inquiet pour HArry. En plus, il savait qu'il ne portait pas l'amulette qu'il lui avait laissé ainsi qu'à Iris pour les protéger et permettre de les localiser : il l'avait retrouvé, posée sur la table de nuit. Tout ce qui lui importait était de le retrouver vivant. Le reste sera pour après.

Albus et Severus commencèrent des recherches tandis que Molly faisait diner les enfants puis les envoya se coucher. Severus passa voir Iris avant de partir faire des recherches :

"ça va IRis?"

"J'ai peur pour HArry, papa. Et je suis désolée, je t'ai désobéi mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement drole et puis ça faisait plaisir à HArry."

"Iris, pour le moment, seul le fait de retrouver ton frère m'importe. On discutera de cela plus tard. Essaie de dormir, d'accord"

"Oui papa"

Sur ce, Severus lui fait un bisou sur le front et s'en alla avec Albus pour chercher HArry partout où il pensait qu'il pouvait être.

Voilà, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera publié d'ici une semaine

a plus


	14. Chapter 14

Pendant ce temps, Harry paniquait. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il avait froid et était seul. L'homme qui l'avait kidnappé l'avait laissé en lui disant qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa famille.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? » lui avait demandé Harry.

« Pour me venger de ton père. Il m'a trahi moi et mon maitre. Alors je fais un doublet : je me venge de Snape et je tue le garçon qui a survécu »

Puis riant, il l'avait laissé seul et avait fermé la porte.

Maintenant, Harry avait peur et sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Tout à coup, il entendit quelque chose bougeait près de lui. Il poussa un cri et se recula le plus possible.

_Oh de la nourriture, je vais me régaler_.

_Qui est là ?_ demanda Harry en percevant le sifflement

_Oh mais un parleur, c'est rare, comment t'appeles tu ?_

_Harry mais c'est quoi un parleur ?_

_Tu parles et comprend ma langue jeune Harry._

_Et tu es quoi ?_

_Je suis un serpent. Tu es un fourchelang._

D'un coup, il entendit un pop. Une petite créature apparut.

« Monsieur Harry Potter ne doit pas rester ici. Dobby va vous faire sortir »

« hein, qui êtes vous ? Et où je suis ? »

« Dobby être elfe de maison. Dobby peut rien dire. Dobby va faire sortir Harry Potter. »

Et d'un coup, Harry se retrouva aux abords d'une forêt.

« Restez ici monsieur, on va venir vous chercher. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Dobby disparut. Il s'assit contre un arbre et ramena ses genoux contre son torse.

Tout à coup il entendit quelqu'un criait : « Il est là »

Pendant ce temps, Severus et Albus cherchait en vain Harry. Albus cherchait dans des endroits moldus tandis que Severus cherchait dans les cachettes de ses anciens collègues.

Severus finit par retourner à Poudlard et entra sans frapper dans le bureau

« Alors Albus, du nouveau ? »

« Non rien. Pourtant j'ai cherché partout. Et toi ? »

« Rien non plus ».

Tout à coup, ils entendirent une alarme signifiant que quelqu'un était entré dans le domaine de Poudlard.

Il se précipitèrent dehors et se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite. De loin, Severus vit une forme recroquevillée contre un arbre et s'y dirigea. Quand il reconnut Harry, il cria à Albus : « Il est là »

A ce cri, Harry releva la tête et voyant Severus essaya de se lever. Mais fatigué par toutes ces aventures, ses jambes lachèrent et sans Severus, il tombait au sol.

Severus le prit dans se bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec Albus qui les avait rejoint afin d'être sûr qu'Harry n'avait rien.

Harry génait d'être dans les bras, se contorsionna pour essayer de descendre.

« Harry, cesse de bouger ou tu vas tomber » répliqua Severus d'un ton sec.

Devant ce ton, Harry cessa de bouger.

Dans l'infirmerie, Severus posa Harry dans un lit et lui dit :

« Ne bouges pas Harry, je vais lancer des sorts de diagnostic »

Harry resta immobile et finit par s'endormir. A la fin de l'examen, rassuré, Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et ils se rendirent au terrier pour coucher Harry et rassurer les Weasley.

Le lendemain, Iris se leva et descendit en courant pour demander à Mme Weasley s'il y avait des nouvelles d'Harry.

Elle fut étonnée quand elle vit Severus à la table, sirotant son café.

« Papa, que fais-tu là ? As-tu retrouvé Harry ? »

« tu pourrais commencer par dire bonjour Iris. J'ai dormi là car Mme Weasley m'a invité et Harry est dans la chambre de Ron. … »

Avant même qu'il est pu finir, Iris commençait à se précipiter vers la chambre

« Iris reste là et laisse ton frère dormir »

Iris s'arrêta, s'excusa et commença son petit-déjeuner.

« Bien, maintenant, on va pouvoir discuter du fait que tu es volée aussi haut » dit Severus

Voilà un chapitre un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'essaierai de publier le prochain la semaine prochaine.

a plus


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà le prochain chapitre. Merci pour toutes les reviews. A bientot

Devant ces paroles, Iris baissa et les yeux et commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je suis désolée papa, je n'ai pas fait attention que je volais si haut et je m'amusais tellement. Je le referais plus, c'est promis » plaida Iris

« Et tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu demander à Mr Weasley de te mettre un sort t'empêchant de voler plus haut que celle autorisée ? »

« Non, je n'y ais pas pensé »

« Tu n'y as pas pensé ou tu n'as pas voulu le demander ? »

« Un peu des deux, je pense »

« Bien donc tu comprends pourquoi je dois te punir. » Voyant Iris acquiescer, il continua « Tu es privée de balai pendant deux semaines. Je conserverais ton balai jusqu' à la fin de ta punition ».

Iris respira d'un coup mieux. C'était embêtant mais moins que de recevoir une fessée. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais elle ne savait pas si son père accepterait . Finalement, elle n'eut pas à prendre la décision car son père se leva et la prit brièvement dans les bras. Puis il la poussa à table pour qu'elle prenne son petit-déjeuner et il reprit sa tasse de café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Weasley ainsi que les enfants (à part Ron) descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Severus, vous n'aviez pas à préparer de petit déjeuner, je l'aurais fait. Vous êtes un invité ici. »

« Voyons Molly, je me suis un peu imposé. C'était la moindre des choses. »

« Merci Severus »

15 minutes plus tard, Ron descendit aussi. Aussitôt Severus lui demanda si Harry était réveillé. Ron lui répondit qu'il dormait encore. Voyant l'heure, Severus alla dans la chambre que partageaient Ron et Harry afin de réveiller son fils.

« Allez Harry, réveilles toi » dit Severus tout en le secouant légèrement.

Harry émergea lentement, se demandant qui le réveillait. Voyant Severus devant lui, il se redressa assez rapidement et ne put empêcher une grimace car ses muscles étaient un peu endoloris.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? Tes muscles risquent d'être un peu tendu aujourd'hui mais demain, tu ne sentiras plus rien. »

« ça va. Je me demande juste comment j'ai pu m'en sortir sans blessure ».

« Justement, je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé. Je pourrais peut être ainsi savoir qui t'a enlevé. »

« D'accord. Alors, en volant, j'ai aperçu quelque chose de bizarre à coté de la grange. Je suis allé voir ce que c'était et avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, je sais que c'était une idée stupide ». Ne voyant aucun signe de la part de Severus, il poursuivit : « Après un homme m'a attrapé et j'ai eu l'impression que mes entrailles se retournaient. Puis j'ai atterri dans une pièce noir avec des barreaux. L'homme m'a alors lancé un sort mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était. J'ai été parcouru par une douleur immense, je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal. Je me souviens que je n'ai pas réussir à m'éviter de crier mais ça semblait le faire rire. Après il est parti. Il est revenu quelques heures plus tard et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça. Il m'a répondu que c'était pour se venger de mon père qui l'avait trahi et pour venger son maitre. Je pense qu'il parlait de Voldemort mais je ne vois pas de rapport avec mon père. Après il m'a dit qu'il allait me laisser mourir de faim et il est parti. Quelques minutes plus tard, une créature, un elfe de maison je crois, est venue et m'a dit que je ne devais pas rester là et qu'il allait me faire sortir. Après j'ai eu à nouveau la sensation de mes entrailles qui se retournaient. Puis je me suis retrouvée à l'entrée d'une forêt et vous êtes arrivés. »

« Te rappelles tu le nom de l'elfe de maison ? »

« Dobby je crois, pourquoi ? »

« Alors je sais qui t'a enlevé. Et c'était un des partisans de Voldemort. »

« Mais pourquoi il dit que mon père l'avait trahi ? »

« Je pense qu'il parlait de moi »

« Oh, mais comment il l'a su et qui est-il ? »

« Pour le comment, je pense que c'est parce qu'il travaille au ministère et est très proche du ministre. Pour qui il est, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit judicieux de te le dire maintenant. Par contre, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important à toi et à ta sœur. »

« Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher » demanda Harry, espérant échapper à une punition.

« Pas maintenant Harry, nous devons encore parler de ta punition. Car rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas allé voir seul. Tu comprends je suppose ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« Bien alors, tu es consigné pendant deux semaines donc pas de balai ni de télévision. Tu viendras m'aider avec les potions et tu rédigeras un essai sur ce que tu aurais du faire pour éviter tout ça. »

« Vous n'allez pas me donner de fessée ? »

« Penses tu que tu le mérites ? »

« Oui monsieur, je vous ai désobéi et j'ai mis ma vie en danger »

« En effet, mais le sort que tu as reçu est un sort impardonnable appelé doloris. Je pense que tu as subi suffisamment pour que la fessée ne soit pas nécessaire. Mais si tu en veux une, ça peut toujours s'arranger »

« ça m'enlèverait d'autres punitions ? »

« Non »

« Alors je pense que je vais me ranger à votre décision ».

« Bien vu que nous sommes d'accord, on va aller rejoindre les autres en bas puis je repartirais pour Poudlard. Viens »

Ils descendirent ensemble et Iris sauta dans les bras de son frère. Severus remercia tout le monde et se prépara pour partir.

« Iris, Harry, je viens vous chercher dans 4 jours, donc 1 jour avant la rentrée. Rassurez vous, vous prendrez le train comme tout le monde. Au fait, Mme Weasley, mes enfants sont privés de balai. »

« Ok, a bientôt alors papa » répondit Iris. Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« D'accord Severus, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne l'oublient pas »

La fin de semaine se déroula bien. Iris et Harry s'amusèrent bien avec les enfants Weasley et Hermione. Iris apprit plein de choses sur le monde magique et Poudlard, en plus de ce que lui avait raconté Harry.

Le vendredi , Severus revint au terrier pour récupérer ses enfants. Ils étaient prêts et leurs bagages étaient faits. Ils remercièrent les Weasley et surtout Mme Weasley pour leur séjour. Severus sortit un portoloin et demanda aux enfants de le toucher. Ils arrivèrent l'instant d'après devant les portes de Poudlard. Ils traversèrent le parc et se rendirent dans leur quartiers.

Severus appela Ibi pour qu'elle range les valises des enfants et demanda aux enfants de le suivre dans le salon. Là ils s'assirent et Severus se prépara pour raconter son histoire.

« Les enfants, j'ai quelques choses de très important à vous dire. Je vais vous demander de ne pas m'interrompre quoi que vous entendiez. C'est promis ? »

« C'est promis » répondirent les enfants en chœur.

« Bien, donc j'ai été comme vous un élève à Poudlard. Je n'avais que peu d'amis dont ta mère Harry. Tout se passait bien. J' étais à Serpentard et j'excellait en potion. Tout a basculé durant les examens de ma cinquième année. J'étais à cran et des griffondors m'ont attaqué et m'ont humilié. Ta mère a pris ma défense mais j'étais fier et je l'ai insulté. Je m'en suis voulu mais le mal était fait. Elle ne m'a plus reparlé après ça. J'ai fini par lui envoyer un mot pour m'excuser. Mes condisciples de Serpentard m'ont alors admis dans leur groupe. Puis ma mère est morte, mon père ne se préoccupait que de boire. Je me suis mis à détester les moldus. Les serpentards m'ont alors parlé de quelqu'un qui serait ravi de m'engager pour mes dons en potion. Aveuglément , je les ai suivi et je me suis retrouvé devant Voldemort. Il m'a exposé ses projets et dans l'état d'esprit où j'étais, je les ai trouvé correct et je suis entré à son service. Au début, je ne faisais que des potions puis j'ai vu et fais ce que les autres faisaient et je commençais à me dire que ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais. Un jour, j'ai entendu une prophétie que j'ai rapporté à Voldemort. Il a décidé de partir à la recherche de tes parents Harry pour les tuer et te tuer. Le jour où il a décidé ça, je me suis présenté à Dumbledore en lui révélant tout ce que je savais pensant me retrouver à Azkaban pour la vie. Albus décida de me renvoyer là bas comme espion. Depuis, je fais l'agent double. Quand tu as détruit Voldemort, Albus s'est porté caution pour moi et a avoué à tout le monde que j'étais un espion ce qui fait que les anciens partisans de Voldemort essayent en permanence de me tuer. Et maintenant que je vous ai adopté, ils risquent de s'en prendre à vous. »

« Oh, mais c'est horrible papa. Tout ce que tu as du supporté. » Et Iris alla se mettre sur les genoux de son père.

Severus regarda Harry qui ne disait rien mais son regard en disait long. Il était effrayé et en même temps fier de lui.

« Harry, je tiens à m'excuser. Si je n'avais pas rapporté cette prophétie, il ne serait jamais allé tuer tes parents. »

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez, Voldemort n'a pas besoin d'excuses pour aller tuer. Il aurait sans doute essayer de toute façon. Et puis vous vous êtes bien rattrapé par la suite. »

« Merci Harry. »

« Je pense que je vous comprend mieux ainsi que votre comportement envers moi l'an dernier. Vous essayiez de sauver les apparences. Il est normal de vouloir sauver sa peau. »

« Peut être mais toi tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère pour ça. Enfin bon le temps discours est terminé. Si nous allions voir ce que Ibi nous a fait à manger. »

« D'accord »

Ils allèrent manger puis Severus décida de jouer avec les enfants pendant une heure puis il se rendit à la réunion de pré-rentrée. Quand il en revint, Severus était d'une humeur massacrante.

« Les enfants, je vous donnerais des cours de DCFM les WE ? »

« Pourquoi » demanda Harry

« Car à mon avis, vous n'allez pas apprendre grand-chose avec le nouveau prof. Tu as lu les bouquins Harry et toi aussi Iris »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, je trouvais les histoires un peu ridicule. »

« et bien , si vous ne comprenez toujours pas, vous vous en rendrez compte par vos cours. »

Les enfants préférèrent ne rien répondre. Ils dinèrent et préparèrent leur sac pour demain. Ils allèrent se coucher.

Severus alla leur dire bonne nuit. Quand il rentra dans la chambre d'Harry, il vit que ce dernier lisait.

« Il est temps de dormir Harry, tu vas etre fatigué demain. »

« D'accord » Et il déposa son livre sur la table de nuit. Severus se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit Harry » Et il sortit. Quand il arriva à la porte, Harry lui dit : « Bonne nuit papa »

Severus s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, il réveilla les enfants et les emmena à la gare directement sur la voie. Il leur dit aurevoir et repartit à l'école.

Harry et Iris s'assirent dans un compartiment et furent vite rejoints par Ron et Hermione.

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement hormis l'arrivée de Malfoy qui repartit vite après un sort des jumeaux.

Arrivée, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent les calèches pendant qu'Iris rejoignit les autre premières années dans les barques.

Une fois tous débarqués, la répartition commença. Enfin arriva le nom d'Iris :

« IRIS SNAPE »


	16. Chapter 16

_Nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour toutes vos reviews_

_« IRIS SNAPE »_

Iris s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et le professeur lui mit le choipeau sur la tête

« bonjour, interessant ce que je vois. Tu es brave et courageuse, intelligente et loyale. Tu as envie d'être proche de ton frère et en même temps de te démarquer de lui, de sortir de son ombre. . Tu vas être difficile à placer. »

« S'il vous plait, je veux juste être dans une maison. Etre avec mon frère serait très bien. »

« Et bien je ne suis pas sur que Griffondor soit la maison qui te convienne le mieux jeune fille. Tu as peur que le professeur Snape ne te veuille plus comme sa fille si tu es à GRiffondor. Sache que cela est faux. Je pense que cela va être plutôt…. »

**« SERDAIGLE »**

Iris se leva et jeta un regard au professeur pour savoir où était sa place. Elle lui indiqua celle à coté de la table des Griffondors. Elle alla s'asseoir et regarda son frère qui lui fit un petit sourire. Elle voyait bien qu'il était content mais aurait préféré qu'elle soit avec lui. Elle regarda ensuite son père qui lui fit un léger signe de tête avec un sourire. Il semblait rassuré.

La répartition se poursuivit puis le professeur Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

« Jeunes gens, bienvenus pour une nouvelle année. Les nouveaux et certains anciens élèves doivent savoir que la forêt est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. De plus, les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, de provoquer des duels et de sortir après le couvre-feu. Certains anciens élèves devraient aussi se le rappeler » dit Albus en regardant Harry et ses amis.

« bien maintenant que tout est dit, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : BON APPETIT »

Et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Les étudiants se jetèrent sur la nourriture tout en racontant à leurs amis leurs vacances. Iris commença à se servir et à manger. A un moment, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs commença à lui parler d'une voix rêveuse :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna. Et toi ? »

« Iris »

« Tu es de la famille du professeur Snape ? »

« Dans un sens. Il m'a adopté moi et mon frère ».

« Ok et il est sympa »

« Oui, très mais un peu sévère »

« Oui mais ça doit être parce qu'il s'est fait mordre par des nargols »

« C'est quoi des nargols ?

« C'est de petits animaux qui se cachent et se nourrissent en mordant des humains. Après avoir été mordus, les humains deviennent très sévère et austères »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, il n'est pas austère »

Elles finirent le repas en parlant de choses et d'autres. Iris aimait bien Luna mais la trouvait très bizarre. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, les préfets emmenèrent les élèves vers leur dortoir respectif.

Quand Iris arriva dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, elle la trouva magnifique. Les murs étaient d'un bleu clair et il y faisait chaud. Elle s'y sentait bien. Plusieurs tables étaient installées et on pouvait voir les canapés autour de la cheminée.

« Les chambres des filles sont en haut des marches à droite et les garçons à gauche Vos affaires ont déjà été déposées dans vos chambres. Demain, le réveil est à 6H30. On viendra vous réveiller et vous aider à vous orienter dans le château. A partir de demain, le matin sera occupé à revoir vos leçons pour la journée. A Serdaigle, on est travailleur donc on ne vous pardonnera pas de ne rien faire. Si vous avez des problèmes avec certains de vos cours, demandez aux plus vieux de vous aider. Bonne nuit »

Iris monta avec Luna et 3 autres filles dans leur dortoir. Puis elle rangea ses affaires, alla dans la salle de bain et se prépara pour aller se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, elle mangea la part de tarte qu'elle avait gardé, ne pouvant pas encore manger autant que les autres filles de son âge. Elle était maintenant à 5 repas par jour et elle avait repris du poids et avait gagné quelques centimètres. Le silence se fit dans la chambre alors que les 5 filles tombaient dans les bras de morphée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avec Ron et Hermione étaient retournés dans leur tour. Ils discutaient du placement de leur sœur respective :

« Moi je le savais que ma sœur allait être avec nous. Tous les Weasley sont allés à GRiffondor. Par contre, je croyais que ta sœur allait aussi être à GRiffondor. En meme temps, ça aurait pu etre pire, elle aurait pu tomber à Serpentard. »

« Ouais c'est sur. Enfin j'aurais quand même préféré qu'elle soit avec moi. J'aurais pu mieux la protéger. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu la verras tous les jours et puis je sûre que le professeur Snape ne laissera rien lui arriver ni à toi aussi. »

« Tu as raison Hermione. N'empèche que cela aurait été cool. J'aurais pu lui montrer le château la nuit sous ma cape d'invisibilité. »

« Harry, tu n'y penses pas. Snape est ton père. Tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu te fais attraper à roder la nuit ! » s'écria Hermione

« Oh laisse le Hermione. Il fait ce qu'il veut et puis avec sa cape, il risque rien. »

Harry sourit mais ne répondit rien. Ils continuèrent de discuter de leurs vacances. Puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent tous les 3 prendre leur petit déjeuner. Harry fit un sourire à sa sœur en la voyant à sa table en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Iris lui rendit son sourire et repartit dans sa conversation avec Luna.

« Dis moi Iris, tu connais Harry Potter. Je te vois le regarder depuis hier soir et lui sourire. »

« Tu es bien observatrice. En fait c'est mon frère. »

« C'est cool. Mais du coup, il a aussi été adopté, non ? »

« Oui ».

La conversation continua et bientôt ils eurent leur emploi du temps.

« Cool on commence par la métamorphose. »

« Tu aimes bien ça Luna »

« Oui, ça laisse libre cours à mon imagination. Et toi, tu aimes quelle matière ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop encore mais la métamorphose me parait sympa. »

« On y va ? »

Iris acquiesça et elles se dirigèrent avec les autres premières années en compagnie d'un prefet de Serdaigle.

Harry et ses amis eurent une moins nouvelle concernant leur premier cours : ils commençaient par potion avec les Serpentards. Harry redoutait d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas comment agir en classe avec son père. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les donjons. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe en même temps que Drago et sa bande.

« Alors Potter, tu es toujours là. Comment as-tu réussi à passer ton année. Tu es tellement nul. »

« La ferme Malfoy. Moi au moins, j'ai pas léché les bottes du prof et de mon père pour passer. »

« Bien répondu Harry » dit Ron

« La ferme Weasel. Quant à toi Potter, je ferais attention à ce que je dis à moins que tu veuilles qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta sœur. »

« Laisse ma sœur en dehors de ça Malfoy » s'écria Harry en sortant sa baguette. Drago fit de même et ils se jaugèrent du regard. Mais Severus arriva à ce moment là.

« Potter Malfoy, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours et 5 points en moins pour Griffondor. »

Harry allait répliquer mais Hermione lui prit le bras et entra dans la classe avant qu'il ne se crée plus de problème.

La classe se déroula relativement bien. Harry se mit le plus loin possible de Malfoy et Hermione se mit à coté de lui afin d'éviter que Malfoy ne bousille sa potion.

A la fin de la classe, Hermione avait réussi sa potion et Harry aussi. Severus était content que les leçons de cet été portent leur fruit. Quand il ne resta plus que les deux pertubateurs, il se mit devant son bureau face aux garçons.

« Bien, pouvez vous me dire qui a commencé et pourquoi vous aviez vos baguettes sorties ? »

« Et bien , je parlais juste et Potter est arrivé et a commençé à m'insulter puis a sorti sa baguette. J'ai juste sorti la mienne pour me défendre Professeur » raconta Malfoy en arrangeant l'histoire à sa façon.

« Mr Potter ? »

« Je suis arrivé devant la classe avec Hermione et Ron. Malfoy était là et a commencé à me parler en me disant que je ne devrais pas être là. Je lui ai répondu en lui disant que moi je n'avais pas à lécher les bottes des gens pour passer. Et après il a insulté ma sœur et on a sorti nos baguettes » raconta Harry étonné que Severus lui laisse s'expliquer.

« Qui a sorti en premier sa baguette ? »

« Moi monsieur » répondi Harry en baissant la tête.

« Bien, Mr Malfoy, vous êtes en retenu toute la semaine avec Mr Rusard. La prochaine fois, je serais dans l'obligation de retirer des points à ma propre maison et vous savez ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui monsieur » répondit Malfoy. La dessus, Il le congédia avec un mot d'excuse pour son prochain cours.

« Harry, commença Severus une fois Drago parti, tu n'aurais jamais du répondre à ses provocations. Si je n'étais pas intervenus, jsqu'où serais-tu allé ? »

Devant le silence d'Harry, il continua : « Tu es en retenu avec moi pendant une semaine. Tu es aussi consigné pendant une semaine. Ton heure de coucher est avancé à 21h et je ferais en sorte que tu la respecte. La prochaine fois Harry ou si tu ne respectes pas ta punition, tu resteras dans mes quartiers et tu recevras une fessée. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui monsieur »

Severus lui remplit également un mot pour son prochain cours. Avant de partir, Harry se retourna vers son père :

« Je suis désolé papa mais je voulais défendre ma sœur »

« Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. C'est la façon dont tu l'a fait qui n'est pas bien. Allez file en cours »

Harry partit en cours de sortilège. A midi, il raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Severus. Puis il alla voir sa sœur avant qu'elle n'aille à son prochain cours.

« Bonjour Iris. Je viens juste te dire de faire attention à toi. J'ai eu une altercation avec Malfoy et il t'a menacé. Promets moi de jamais te ballader seule et si y a un problème, tu vas voir papa ok ? »

« Bonjour Harry, d'accord, je te le promets » et sur ce elle retourna avec ses amis et se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

LA fin de journée se passa bien. Harry, après le repas, se dirigea vers les donjons pour sa retenue. Il frappa à la porte et après avoir reçu l'autorisation, entra dans la salle.

« bien, tu es à l'heure. Viens, nous allons aller dans nos quartiers. »

Après l'avoir amené dans leur quartiers, Severus l'informa de sa retenue :

« Tu vas me rédiger un essai de 30 cm de parchemin sur la façon dont tu aurais du réagir ce matin. Puis tu iras te coucher. Demain, on reviendra sur des retenues plus traditionnelles à savoir nettoyer des chaudrons et préparer des ingrédients de potion. Des questions ? »

« Non papa. »

« Alors vas-y, tu as jusqu'à 20h30 soit 2h. »

Harry débuta son travail. C'était pas facile car il n'aimait pas ce genre de travail. A 20h30, il avait réussi à finir son devoir. Severus le prit, vérifia ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Content de ce qu'il lisait, il sourit à Harry.

« C'est bien Harry, tu as pris conscience de ce que tu as fait et de ce que tu aurais du faire. J'espère que tu tiendras compte de ce que tu as écrit. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu recommences. Maintenant, tu vas retourner à ton dortoir et te coucher. »

« Oui papa. Bonne nuit »

Severus le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Harry retourna à son dortoir, prévint ses amis et monta se coucher, tout en se demandant comment son père pouvait savoir s'il était couché ou pas mais ne voulant pas tester et se retrouver à recevoir une fessée.

Iris pendant ce temps, avait passé une journée épuisante mais riche en enseignement et comme tous les Serdaigles, avait ses devoirs avec Luna et vu les leçons du lendemain. Les prefets les envoya se coucher à 21h. Iris se coucha, ravie de sa première journée mais un peu déçu de ne plus avoir le bonsoir de son père.

Severus, dans son salon lisait un livre en pensant à ses enfants. Ils trouvaient ses quartiers un peu vide sans eux et se promit de demander à Albus l'autorisation de les avoir les week-ends.


	17. Chapter 17

_Nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

__

Le lendemain, Iris se fit réveiller à 6h30 par les préfètes avec ses compagnes de chambre. Elle alla se laver et s'habiller. Puis elle descendit dans la salle commune. Les préfètes les envoya à une table et leur dit de préparer leur cours de la journée. Iris avait potion comme premier cours et commença donc à lire son livre de potion. Puis elle étudia le premier chapitre de botanique. Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir de voir ses autres cours, les prefets les rassemblèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Dans la salle, elle aperçut Harry et alla lui dire bonjour :

« Salut Harry, ça a été hier ? »

« Oui et toi, tout va bien à Serdaigle ? »

« Oui »

« Je crois que tu es attendue par quelqu'un Iris »

Iris se retourna et vit Luna lui faire signe. Elle la rejoignit et commença son petit-déjeuner. Elle ne mangeait pas encore beaucoup mais augmentait un peu ses rations tous les jours. Par contre, le petit-déjeuner était toujours difficile pour elle. Elle savait que son père la surveillait mais c'était trop dur pour elle. Une fois son jus de citrouille et son chocolat chaud avalés, elle se leva avec ses camarades et partit en direction des donjons. Une fois devant la classe, elle retrouva les Poursouffles.

En entrant dans la classe, Iris se crut revenue dans le laboratoire de son père. Elle adorait les odeurs qui y régnait. Elle s'assit en compagnie de Luna. Son père fit l'appel puis débuta son cours. Iris se concentra sur la potion qu'elle devait faire avec Luna. A la fin du cours, elle amena sa potion à son père. Quand tout le monde eut rendu sa potion, Severus prit la parole :

« Bien, votre devoir consistera en un essai de 30cm sur l'ingrédient principal de cette potion à savoir son utilité, son mode d'action. Vous avez une semaine. Sortez maintenant. Iris, tu peux rester s'il te plait. »

Iris, étonnée, resta à sa place après avoir rangé ses affaires. Luna, un peu inquiète lui lança un regard. Iris lui fit un hochement de tête et Luna sortit de la classe.

« Iris, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as rien mangé ce matin ? »

« Mais j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner comme tout le monde papa »

« Non, tu as juste bu du jus de citrouille et un chocolat. Tu n'as rien mangé. »

Iris baissa la tête et Severus lui prit le menton pour rencontrer ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas en colère Iris, je veux juste savoir pourquoi pour essayer de trouver une solution. C'est le repas le plus important de la journée. »

« Je ne sais pas papa. Je n'ai jamais rien réussi à manger le matin sans vomir. »

« Bien donc ce soir, on ira ensemble voir madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle t'examine. »

« Oui papa »

« Bon allez file en cours, tiens voilà un mot pour ton prochain cours »

Iris prit le papier, fit un rapide bisou à son père et partit en courant rejoindre son cours.

Le reste de la journée se passa correctement et après le repas, elle se rendit chez son père. Elle frappa à la porte et une fois l'accord donné, elle entra.

« Harry, que fais-tu ici ? »

Pendant ce temps, Harry lui aussi avait passé une journée tranquille. Son cours de métamorphose se passa bien. Il récolta même 10 points pour sa maison en réussissant sa métamorphose. Par contre, son cours de DCFM fut une rigolade. Le professeur était tellement nul qu'il ne parlait que de ses livres et leur avait fait passé un test qui ne concernait que lui.

Après le déjeuner, il eut un cours de charme qui se déroula bien. Il était content car pour une fois, son devoir de charme n'était pas baclé et le professeur l'avait remarqué.

Au diner, tout se passa bien. Il parlait avec ses amis

« Dis Harry, elle est à quelle heure ta retenue ce soir ? »

« A 19h »

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup le temps de manger. En plus hier, tu t'es couché super tôt hier. C'était tellement crevant ta retenue ? »

« Non mais mon père m'a avancé mon heure de coucher à 21h en punition supplémentaire »

« Oh c'est vache ça et tu es sur qu'il a le droit de se faire ça ? »

« Voyons Ron, réfléchi tu sais que c'est son père. Je suis sure que tes parents feraient la même chose s'ils étaient là »

« Ouais mais quand même Hermione, c'est pas cool »

« Bon allez on en parle plus. Ça te dit ce week-end d'aller voler Ron ? »

« Bien sur Harry »

Tout en parlant, ils avaient fini leur repas. Harry leur dit aurevoir et se dirigea vers les donjons. Une fois arrivé, il frappa puis entra après l'accord de son père.

« Bien Harry, tu es pile à l'heure. Tu vas pouvoir commencer dans quelques minutes. Ta sœur doit nous rejoindre. »

« OK »

A ce moment de nouveaux coups sur la porte se firent entendre. Iris entra.

« Harry que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ben je suis venue faire ma retenue et toi ? »

Severus les coupa

« Elle est venue pour qu'on aille ensemble à l'infirmerie afin de faire un bilan de santé »

« Tu es malade » s'inquiéta tout de suite Harry

« Non c'est juste que papa s'inquiète du fait que je n'arrive pas manger le matin »

« Oh ok »

« Bien, avant qu'Harry ne commence sa retenue, je voudrais vous proposez quelque chose. Je me disais que les week-ends, vous pourriez dormir dans vos chambres ici, plutôt que dans vos dortoirs, qu'en dites vous ? »

« Oh ce serait super papa » s'écria Iris, heureuse de pouvoir etre avec son père de temps en temps.

« Harry, tu ne dis rien ? »

« Bah oui, ce serait bien mais j'aimerais bien rester de temps en temps avec mes amis le week-end aussi »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de venir tous les week-ends. Sauf si tu es puni. Mais j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec vous. »

« D'accord papa »

« Bien, donc Harry, tu vas commencer à nettoyer les chaudrons qui sont à coté. N'oublies pas de mettre des gants. Viens Iris, on va à l'infirmerie. »

Harry alla vers les chaudrons pendant que Severus et Iris se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

En arrivant, Severus lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche.

« Pompom tu peux venir s'il te plait »

« Que se passe t-il Severus ? »

« J'aimerais que tu examines ma fille. Elle n'arrive pas à manger le matin malgré tout ce qu'on a fait. »

Pompom lança un sort avec sa baguette et posa de multiples questions à Iris. Elle nota plusieurs choses sur un parchemin

« Bien, je ne vois rien d'inquiétant qui pourrait expliquer ses problèmes. Je pense qu'il faut essayer plutôt pendant les week-ends et les vacances d'introduire de petites quantités.

Mais pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Ta fille va très bien et elle a même pris un peu de poids. »

« Ok merci Pompom, on suivra tes recommandations. Tu viens Iris »

« Oui papa. Merci Mme Pomfresh »

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Serdaigle. Il prit Iris dans ses bras devant la porte et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

« Bonne nuit ma puce »

« Bonne nuit papa »

Et Iris entra dans sa salle commune pour faire ses devoirs. Severus rejoignit sa salle pour voir où en était Harry.

En entrant, il vit qu'Harry n'avait plus qu'un seul chaudron à nettoyer. Il était déjà 20h15.

Quand Harry eut fini, il était 20h30. Il alla retrouver son père à son bureau.

« J'ai fini papa. »

« C'est bien Harry, tu peux partir. N'oublies, tu te couches à 21h. »

« Oui. Au fait, j'ai réfléchi. Ça me ferait plaisir de passer mes week-ends avec toi et Iris »

« D'accord, allez file. A demain »

« Bonne nuit papa »

« Bonne nuit Harry, à demain »

Harry arriva à la tour et vit que ses amis étaient encore dans la salle commune. Il alla s'asseoir avec eux.

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher. Il est bientôt 21h »

« Oh laisse le Hermione. Je ne vois pas comment il peut savoir s'il se couche à 21h ou plus tard. »

« Ben en même temps, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir comment il fait. »

« Allez Harry reste un peu avec nous. On était en train de faire le devoir de Potion. Ton père ne pourra pas t'en vouloir de le faire. »

« J'en suis pas sur Ron. Et puis j'aimerais éviter dormir sur le ventre ce soir »

« Il te frappe ? »

« Non, il m'a dit que si je recommençais à me battre ou que je ne respectais pas ma punition, je devrais rester avec lui et que je recevrais une fessée. »

« Oh ok, alors je comprends, bonne nuit Harry »

« Bonne nuit Ron, bonne nuit Hermione, a demain »

Et Harry alla se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, il se promit de demander à son père s'il pouvait faire ses devoirs au lieu de récurer des chaudrons.

_Voilà le chapitre est fini. N'oubliez pas les reviews._


	18. Chapter 18

_Nouveau chapitre. _

__

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans problème majeur. Harry avait rassemblé son courage pour demander à son père de lui permettre de faire ses devoirs pendant ses détentions. Severus avait accepté mais uniquement sur la moitié du temps de ses retenues. Iris se plaisait de plus en plus à Poudlard. Elle s'était faite des amies : Luna et Ginny et elles passaient leur temps ensemble même si elles n'étaient pas dans la même maison toutes les trois.

Le week-end arriva et Iris se rendit dès le vendredi soir dans les quartiers de son père.

« Bonsoir papa » dit-elle en arrivant.

« Bonsoir ma puce, ta semaine s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, c'était super bien. J'adore la métamorphose et les charmes. J'ai un peu plus de mal en DCFM mais sans vouloir être irrespectueuse, je pense que c'est à cause du prof. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah il ne nous raconte que ce qu'il y a dans ses livres, ses exploits. On ne fait rien du tout. »

« Ok et les potions, tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouvais que tu avais un bon niveau. »

« Si bien sur que j'aime les potions mais tu le sais déjà. »

« Ok. Ton frère est en retenue dans ma salle de classe. Je ne sais pas encore s'il reste ce soir. Tu as fait tes devoirs ? »

« Non pas encore. »

« Alors va les faire comme ça tu pourras profiter de ton week-end. »

« Oui papa » répondit Iris en soupirant tout en allant dans sa chambre.

A 20h30, comme tous les soirs, Severus alla voir Harry pour arrêter sa retenue.

« C'est bon Harry, tu as fini. J'espère que tu n'auras plus de retenue parce que la prochaine fois, c'est ton balai que je confisque, on est d'accord ? »

« Oui papa »

« Tu restes avec nous ce soir, ta sœur est déjà arrivée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On avait décidé de passer une soirée tranquille avec Ron et Hermione. Je pensais venir demain matin si c'est possible. » demanda Harry d'une petite voix

« Je ne t'oblige pas. Tu décides de ce que tu veux faire. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Ok ? »

« D'accord, alors je viendrais demain matin après le petit-déjeuner. »

« A demain, bonne nuit Harry »

« Bonne nuit papa »

Harry remonta dans sa tour. Il passa la soirée à discuter et jouer avec ses amis. Puis il alla se coucher, inquiet pour le week-end. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer et de ce que diraient les autres. Il ne voualit pas créer de problème à son père.

Pendant ce temps, Iris et Severus passèrent du temps ensemble à discuter. Puis il envoya Iris se coucher. A minuit, il alla lui-même se coucher. Il se demandait comment se passerait ce wwek-end. Il avait envie de les emmener déjener à Pré-au-lard mais il lui fallait l'autorisation du directeur.

Le lendemain, il réveilla Iris. Quand tous les deux furent prets,ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Severus aperçut Harry à sa table et Iris le rejoignant.

« Bonjour Harry. Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Iris

« Oui Iris et toi ? »

« Oui, c'est dommage que tu n' étais pas là. On pourra jouer ce soir ? »

« Bien sur »

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Harry et Iris se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour rejoindre les quartiers de Severus. Alors qu'ils étaient proches, Malfoy et sa bande arrivèrent.

« Alors Potty, que fais tu par ici, tu as encore une retenue. Et toi sale sang-de-bourbe, rejoins ta toue avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur »

« Laisse là tranquille Malfoy et laisse nous passer avant que ce soit à toi qu'il arrive un problème »

« Ouh j'ai peur. » Crabbe et Goyle rigolèrent.

Iris, voyant qu'Harry allait encore se faire avoir et se battre, recula et dans un coin sombre, elle se transforma. Elle courrut aussi vite que possible aux quartiers de Severus. Une fois arrivait, elle se retransforma et entra.

« Papa, Malfoy barre le passage d'Harry. Il l'insuslte et m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe. Viens vite avant qu'Harry ne perde son sang-froid. »

« Reste ici Iris » ordonna Severus avant de se précipiter vers Harry.

« Mr Malfoy, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici » demanda Severus d'une voix douceureuse

« Et bien, on marchait tranquillement quand on a vu Potter arrivait avec une serdaigle. On leur a demandé de partir d'ici car ils n'ont rien à y faire. Et alors, il a commencé à nous agresser. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai » s'écria Harry.

« Alors donnez moi votre version jeune homme ».

« Et bien, on venait vous voir avec Iris … car elle avait une question à vous poser. Malfoy nous a barré la route et il a insulté Iris en la traitant de sang-de-bourbe. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai Monsieur, il ment. »

« Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, je crois que vous n'avez pas encore pris votre petit-déjeuner. Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Oh et Mr Mafoy, vous vous rendrez dans le bureau du concierge pour une retenue ce samedi. »

« Pourquoi monsieur ? »

« Car il n'est pas tolérable d'insulter ses camarades, peu importe son origine. Allez y maintenant »

Ils partirent en courant. Severus se retourna vers Harrry.

« Je suis fier de toi Harry. Tu as su garder ton sang-froid. Allez viens on va retrouver ta sœur. Elle soit être très inquiète. »

Ils retournèrent dans les quartiers et Iris se jeta sur son frère.

« C'est tout Iris, il ne sait rien passer. »

« Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer pour ce midi. Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger à Pré-au lard tous les trois. Qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Super » s'écrièrent ses deux enfants ensemble.

« Vous avez tous les deux finis vos devoirs ? »

« Il me reste celui de potion papa ? » répondit Harry pendant qu'Iris hochait la tête.

« Bien vas le faire maintenant. Tu trouveras les livres dont tu as besoin sur les étagères. »

« Oui papa »

Pendant qu'Harry faisait son devoirs de potion, Severus corrigea quelques copies et Iris lut un livre.

A midi, Severus les emmena dans le bureau d'Albus pour demander l'autorisation de les emmener à Pré-au-lard.

Albus accepta sans problème et les trois partirent. Le déjeuner se passa très bien et Severus leur fit visiter Pré-au-lard pendant l'après-midi. Il accepta même de leur acheter quelques sucreries.

Le soir, ils passèrent un bon moment. Severus leur parla de Lily et leur montra des photos. Ils firent des parties d'échec. A 22h, il les envoya se coucher.

Le lendemain, tout se passa bien. Ils jouèrent, passèrent juste du temps ensemble. Severus les laissa même l'aider dans la fabrication des ses potions.

Le soir, Iris et Harry durent retourner dans leur dortoirs. Severus se retrouva à nouveau seul mais il était ravi de ce petit week-end et réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait leur proposer. Il alla se coucher.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Iris et Harry n'eurent aucun problème. Ils adoraient passer des week-ends avec leur père.

Puis vint le soir d'Halloween. Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses parents. Il n'aimait pas trop cette fête. Il alla quand même dans la grande salle.

Cette année, bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de participer. Même s'il avait un père maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas de se sentir seul en cette période de l'année. Les autres faisaient la fête sans penser à ceux qui étaient mort. Il décida de quitter le banquet avant d'avoir manger et se réfugia dans la tour d'astronomie pour penser.

Severus, voyant Harry quitter la salle sans avoir manger, partit à son tour à la recherche de son fils.

Il le trouva sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie. Doucement, il s'approcha.

« Harry, que fais-tu ici. Tu veux bien descendre, c'est dangereux. »

« Pourquoi les gens font la fête. Il y eu des morts à Halloween et personne n'y pense. Moi je n'arrête pas. »

« Harry descend s'il te plait. Je n'aime pas non plus cette fête. Je pense souvent à Lily, à ce qui aurait du se passer si je n'avais rien dit au lord noir. »

Harry se retourna. Il voyait dans le regard de Severus qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il descendit du rebord et se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant le deuil qu'il n'avait jamais eu droit de faire.

_A bientôt pour la suite_


	19. Chapter 19

_Voila nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour le retard. J'essaierai de ne pas dépsser le délai d'une semaine entre 2 chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews._

Ils restèrent assis dans la tour d'astronomie pendant quelques minutes, Severus tenant simplement son fils dans ses bras et lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille pour le calmer.

Quand les pleurs d'Harry se calmèrent, il le recula doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux

« Harry, tu veux bien qu'on rentre dans nos quartiers, tu vas prendre froid ici »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il essaya de se lever mais sans son père, il serait tombé. Il était fatigué d'avoir pleuré. Son père le soutint jusqu'à leur quartier et l'installa sur le canapé.

« Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Pour moi aussi, ce jour me fait toujours me rappeler de la mort de ta mère. Tu ne dois pas garder tout pour toi. »

« Je n'avais pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit chez ma tante. Et puis, ma sœur a le droit de pouvoir fêter Halloween comme tout le monde. Je devais être fort pour elle. »

« Mais maintenant je suis là. Tu peux lâcher ta garde et me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

« Je n'aime pas Halloween. C'est un jour de deuil, pas de fête pour moi. A chaque fois je rêve d'une lumière verte et d'un cri de femme et d'un rire cruel. JE pense que c'est le moment de la mort de ma mère. Et les cauchemars s'intensifient à cette période. »

« Tu aurais du me le dire. Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve ce soir et puis je t'apprendrais des astuces de méditations pour fermer ton esprit avant de dormir. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Iris qui s'était douté qu'ils seraient là tous les deux.

« Je vous ai ramené quelques sucreries. »

« Non merci Iris. Et je préférerais que vous les gardiez pour demain, sinon vous allez être excité avant de dormir. »

« D'accord papa ».

Harry n'avait de toute manière pas faim et commença à se diriger vers la porte pour retourner dans sa tour.

« Harry, il me semble que tu n'as pas mangé ce soir. Assis toi à la table, je vais demander aux elfes d'amener quelque chose. »

« Non merci papa, je n'ai pas faim »

« Ce n'est pas sujet à discussion Harry, tu vas t'asseoir et manger avant d'aller te coucher. Si tu n'as pas fini avant le couvre-feu, tu resteras dormir ici. Alors je te conseille de venir te mettre à table tout de suite. » dit Severus d'une voix ferme tout en claquant des doigts pour appeler un elfe

« Que peux faire Iki pour vous maitre Snape ? »

« J'aimerais quelque chose de léger à manger pour mon fils s'il te plait. »

« Bien Maitre Snape, Iki revient tout de suite. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était assis à la table en boudant. Il n'avait pas faim et n'avait vraiment pas envie de manger quoi que ce soit.

Quand Iki revint, elle amenait de la soupe et un peu de salade au poulet. Elle posa le tout sur la table devant Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas commencé son repas, Severus s'avança vers la table

« Harry tu veux vraiment rester ici ce soir ? »

« Non »

« Alors manges »

« non je n'ai pas faim »

« Harry ! » dit Severus avec un avertissement dans la voix

« Laissez moi tranquille, je ne veux pas manger ! Si je mange, j'irai vomir. Je veux retourner dans ma tour. »

« Harry, ça suffit. Tu manges ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette et tu iras te coucher. Si tu continues comme ça, tu resteras te coucher ici. Est-ce clair jeune homme ? » dit Severus d'un ton sévère.

Harry, en colère, se leva brusquement, jeta son assiette à terre et partit en courant. Severus était tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa que trop tard à bloquer la porte. Harry était déjà parti.

Iris était inquiète pour son frère. Elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« Papa, où est-il allé ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais il va vite comprendre qu'à son âge on ne fait plus de caprice comme ça »

« S'il te plait papa, ne lui fais pas de mal. Il est juste triste aujourd'hui et il ne mange jamais le soir d'Halloween »

Choqué, Severus se mit à genoux pour être à hauteur de sa fille :

« Iris, jamais je ne ferais de mal à ton frère ni à toi. Je croyais que tu le savais. Vous êtes mes enfants et même si je vous donne des fessées, je n'irai jamais plus loin. »

« Désolé papa, j'ai peur pour Harry. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais le retrouver. Tu veux rester ici ou tu veux retourner à ton dortoir. »

« Je reste ici. »

« Bien alors ne tarde pas à te couher. Je viendrais te dire bonne nuit ».

« Oui papa »

Severus partit alors à la recherche de son fils.

Pendant ce temps, Harry courrait toujours. Quand il fut trop essouflé pour continuer, il s'arrêta et repris sa respiration. Il était fatigué et voulait aller dormir. Il regarda où il était et une fois orienté, il prit la direction de son dortoir.

A un coin de couloir, il remarqua de l'eau au sol. Il se dit que des élèves avaient du bouger les toilettes pour inonder le couloir. Il marcha avec précaution mais cela ne l'empécha pas te tomber. En se relevant, il remarqua une ombre. Il leva la tête et ce qu'il vit faillit le faire retomber : devant lui se trouvait miss Teigne, rigide comme morte et pendue à une lampe et un message écrit avec du sang : « la chambre a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ». Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Harry se redressa.

Rusard arrivait pour évacuer le couloir où les étudiants étaient entassés. Quand il vit son chat, pendue par la queue, figée comme morte, il chercha des yeux un coupable et son regard s'arrêta sur Harry. Il s'avança rapidement vers lui et le prit au collet.

« C'est toi, sale gamin, tu as tué miss Teigne. Je vais te faire souffrir au point que tu regretteras d'avoir mis les pieds ici. »

« Rusard, lachez mon fils immédiatement » grogna Severus.

« Ce sale gamin a tué Miss Teigne, il doit être renvoyé. »

« Argus, nous allons nous en occuper. En ce qui concerne votre chat, elle n'est pas morte. Elle a été simplement pétrifié. » dit Albus

« Oui je m'en doutais. Si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu lancer le contre-sort. » s'exclama Lockart.

Tous les professeurs firent une tête montrant qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout et qu'il le prenait pour un imbécile. Albus décrocha le chat et la donna à Rusard. Puis il renvoya tous les étudiants et Rusard.

« Harry, peux tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé » demanda gentiment Albus

« Je retournais à mon dortoir quand j'ai remarqué de l'eau à terre. J'ai glissé et en me relevant, j'ai vu miss Teigne et le message. »

« Merci Harry de ta franchise. »

« Albus, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Minerva, inquiète

« Je ne sais pas encore Minerva. Mais j'ai peur que cela soit grave. Enfin le bon coté est que le professeur Chourave a replanté recemment des plants de Mandragore et on pourra soigner Miss Teigne. »

« Harry, je pense que tu devrais retourner dans ta tour. » dit Albus en le regardant.

« En fait, Harry va venir avec moi ce soir. Il reste des choses que je devais discuter avec lui avant qu'il ne parte en courant de nos appartements. »

Harry ne répondait rien, toujours choqué. Il laissa son père l'emmener dans leurs quartiers. En entrant, il le guida vers les canapés et avec un sort fit venir une potion calmante. Il en fit boire un peu à Harry. Quand ce dernier fut plus calme, il se mit en face, assis sur la table pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, tu sais que ce que tu as fait étéit non seulement stupide mais dangereux. Qui sait ce que tu aurais pu rencontrer sur ton chemin, d'autant plus au vu des nouveaux éléments. »

« Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose capable de pétrifier un chat. »

« Oui mais ton caprice de refuser à manger et de jeter ton assiette était stupide et digne d'un enfant de 5 ans, pas d'un adolescent de 12 ans. »

« Je suis désolé papa mais je n'arrive jamais à manger à Halloween. Et je ne voulais pas commencer cette année »

« Oui, et bien maintenant que je suis ton père, tu mangeras tous les jours. Et tu ne te comporteras plus comme un gamin de 5 ans. Je t'ai gardé ton repas au chaud. Tu vas aller manger et après on discutera des conséquences de tes actions de ce soir. »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se dirigea vers la table, le cœur lourd de savoir qu'il avait déçu son père et en même temps, il n'avait toujours aps envie de manger mais il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Il commença à manger doucement. Il avait manger à peine un tiers de son assiette quand il posa sa fourchette et jeta un regard suppliant à son père.

« D'accord, tu peux arrêter mais tu vas boire cette potion nutritionnelle. »

« Merci papa » dit Harry en buvant la potion.

« Bon viens me rejoindre dans le salon Harry. »

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de son père

« Bien, ce que tu as fait comme je l'ai déjà dit, était digne d'un enfant de 5 ans donc tu seras puni en conséquence. Pour la prochaine semaine, tu resteras ici. Je garderais ton balai pendant cette semaine. Tu me feras 500 lignes disant « je ne ferais plus de caprices ». tu as deux jours pour les faire. Tu mangeras tes repas dans la grande salle comme tout le monde mais je te surveillerais et si tu ne manges pas correctement, tu mangeras ici sous ma surveillance. Ton heure de coucher est avancé à 20h30. Je suis clair ? »

« Oui papa. Heu.. est ce que tu vas me heu … »

« Te donner une fessée. A ton avis ? »

« Ben je t'ai désobéi et même si ce n'était pas volontaire, j'ia mis ma vie en danger »

« En effet, mais tu as été suffisament choqué et effrayé ce soir pour te rendre compte de ta bétise. Et je pense que de ne pas pouvoir voler pendant une semaine est déjà sévère de ton point de vue. Allez maintenant va te coucher. »

« Oui papa, bonne nuit »

Harry se leva et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre. Il passa devant Severus qui en profita pour lui mettre un forte claque sur les fesses au passage. Harry se retourna étonné mais il savait qu'il le méritait. Il continua son chemin vers sa chambre.

« Oh Harry, jene veux pas que tu t'occupe de cette affaire de chambre avec tes amis ou cette tape ressemblera à une caresse et je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse pas t'asseoir confortablement pendant 2 jours, c'est clair ? »

« Oui papa »

« Bonne nuit Harry ».

Harry se mit rapidement au lit et s'endormit à peine sa tête sr l'oreiller. Severus le borda et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Il alla ensuite voir Iris et fit la même chose. Puis il alla se coucher, espérant vraiment qu'Harry n'ira pas se fourrer dans le danger comme d'habitude.


	20. Chapter 20

_Nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. A bientôt_

Le lendemain, Harry et Iris allèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry raconta à ses amis ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Harry, je pense que maintenant tout le monde sait que Rogue t'a adopté. Il l'a crié à Rusard quand il voulait te tuer. Enfin c'est ce qui se raconte dans l'école. » lui dit Hermione.

« J'espère que ça ne causera pas de problème. En attendant, vous pensez que c'est qui l'héritier. Et c'est quoi cette chambre des secrets ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je demanderais à un professeur aujourd'hui. Ils doivent bien le savoir. »

« Ok Hermione. »

Ils allèrent en cours. La journée se passa bien. Le professeur Binns leur raconte la légende de la chambre des secrets. Harry et ses amis se promirent d'essayer de trouver ce que cachait cette chambre et où elle se trouvait.

« Il faudra être discret. Mon père m'a en quelque sorte interdit de m'en mêler. »

« Et tu veux quand même essayer de savoir »

« Oh laisse le Hermione. On sait tous les trois qu'on est fan des mystères. »

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de potion pour leur dernier cours de la journée. Malfoy était déjà arrivé.

« Alors Potter, oups non maintenant c'est Rogue. Le professeur a eu pitié de toi, c'est ça ? Ou c'est ta sœur qui l'a supplié ? »

« Ferme la Malfoy. Laisse le tranquille » lui dit Ron.

« Oh tu as besoin d'un traitre à son sang pour répondre à ta place. Ton papa t'a menacé de te battre ou mieux de t'abandonner si tu faisais un pas de travers je suis sur »

« Au moins, mon père ne me traite pas comme de la merde et je n'ai pas besoin de son argent et de son nom pour me faire des amis ou ma place parmi ma maison »

Sur ces paroles, Malfoy sortit sa baguette, un sort sur les lèvres. Harry et Ron sortirent aussi leur baguette mais au lieu de jeter un sort, Harry décida de tester le sort du bouclier qu'il avait lu dans un livre de son père.

« Protego »

Un bouclier bleu l'entoura lui et Ron au moment même où Rogue sortit de sa classe pour faire entrer ses élèves.

« Beau bouclier Harry mais puis je savoir pourquoi tu en as eu besoin ? » demanda Severus en jetant un regard autour de lui.

Choqué d'entendre son père l'appelait par son prénom devant toute la classe et le complimenter, il perdit sa concentration et le champ de protection tomba.

« Harry je t'ai posé une question »

« Oh désolé monsieur. Malfoy a commencé à me dire des choses désagréables et a insulté Ron. On lui a répondu et il a sortit sa baguette. J'ai sorti la mienne ainsi que Ron mais j'ai préféré essayé un sort de protection que j'avais lu dans un de vos livres. » répondit Harry en gardant la tête baissée.

« Est-ce vrai Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« et bien, euh... »

« Oui ou non ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« vingt point en moins pour serpentard et vous serez en retenu ce soir monsieur Malfoy. Harry, pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy a eu l'envie de jeter un sort ? »

« Et bien, j'ai peut être en quelque sorte dit du mal de sa famille »

« Dix point en moins pour Griffondor. Maintenant entrez »

Tous les étudiants entrèrent dans la classe. Les Serpentards étaient choqués que Severus leur ait enlevé des points. Malfoy était jaloux de l'attention que son parrain portait pour Potter.

« C'est mon parrain Potter, tu vas le regretter de me l'avoir pris » pensa Drago tout en réfléchissant à un plan.

Le cours se passa tranquillement. Tout à coup, quelque chose atterrit dans le chaudron d'Harry et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, son chaudron explosa. Severus, grâce à ses réflexes eut le temps de placer un bouclier autour de son chaudron. Il fit sortir tout le monde.

« Tout le monde dehors. Si vous ressentez la moindre sensation bizarre, allez à l'infirmerie. Harry, tu restes ici. »

Tout le monde partit. Harry resta, son sac à coté de lui. Severus lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans leur appartement. Severus lui lança un sort de diagnostic et rassuré sur l'état de santé de son fils, il le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

« Bien, maintenant, tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé. Ton niveau s'était amélioré. Quelle erreur as-tu faite ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait papa, j'ai suivi la recette. J'arrivais à la fin quand quelque chose a atterri dans mon chaudron et puis tout a explosé. Je suis désolé papa et aussi pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais du me contrôler. »

« Bien, je te crois. AS-tu une idée de qui aurait pu lancer quelque chose dans ton chaudron »

« ben j'ai bien une idée mais je sais pas si tu vas me croire ».

« Essaie toujours »

« Malfoy »

« oui effectivement, ça pourrait être lui. Je le surveillerais mais je te demande de changer ta place avec Mademoiselle Granger afin que la distance soit plus grande entre vous deux. Pour ce qui est de tes excuses, je les accepte. »

Puis il envoya Harry faire ses devoirs. Ils allèrent diner et à 20h30, Severus envoya Harry se coucher. Etonnamment, il ne discuta pas.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Harry put retourner dans sa tour. Tout se passait bien. Un mois était passé depuis l'incident avec Miss Teigne. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison avait lieu le surlendemain. Un cognard semblait s'en être pris à Harry mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'attraper le vif d'or sous le nez de Malfoy qui était tombé son balai après l'avoir mal contrôlé. LE cognard malheureusement lui avait cassé le bras et Lockart avait voulu le réparer mais n'avait fait que lui retirer tous les os. Il passait la nuit dans l'infirmerie quand Dobby réapparut devant lui.

« Harry Potter ne doit pas rester à Poudlard. Dobby croyait que son cognard allait l'encourager à partir ».

« Attends ton cognard. Dobby, tu aurais pu m tuer. Et puis mon père habite à Poudlard. Je reste ici. »

« non vous devez partir d'autant plus que l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter. »

« De se répéter, Dobby cela s'est déjà produit ? »

Mais Dobby ne répondit pas car des bruits se faisaient entendre. Il disparut et Harry eut juste le temps de se rallonger avant que le directeur et Mcgonagall n'entrent dans l'infirmerie pour déposer le corps d'un élève.

« Il a été pétrifié. Peut-être a-t-il pris son agresseur en photo ».

Mais quand Albus ouvrit l'appareil, le film photo de désintégra.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie Albus »

« Ce que je craignais Minerva, la chambre des secrets a bel et bien été réouverte. »

Puis ils partirent. Harry était en état de choc. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir ses amis pour leur raconter. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils découvrent ce qui se cachait dans la chambre des secrets et qui était derrière tout ça.

Le lendemain, il raconta tout ce qu'il savait à Ron et Hermione. Au déjeuner, Albus fit une annonce.

« A partir de demain, il y aura un club de duel entre 13h et 14h. Tous les élèves sont invités à s'y rendre. »

Le trio fut ravi d'entendre ça. Le lendemain, ils furent parmi les premiers à se rendre dans la salle.

Une fois qu'ils virent qui allait leur donner des cours, les élèves se demandèrent si ça allait servir à quelque chose.

« Bien les enfants, le professeur Rogue a accepté de m'assister pour ce cours de duel. Voyez comment on se place. On salue, on compte dix pas et on se retourne. A trois, on lancera un sort. 1,2 et trois. »

Et Lockart se retrouva dix mètre plus loin sur les fesses sous l'effet du sort de désarmement de Severus.

« Bien Professeur, il est bien évident que je savais ce que vous alliez faire et que je n'ai pas combattu pour montrer aux élèves ce qu'était ce sort. Allez maintenant, deux volontaires. Disons Harry Potter peut être et Ron Weasley. »

« La baguette de monsieur Weasley est cassée. Ce serait trop dangereux. Pour quoi pas quelqu'un de ma maison. Monsieur Malfoy peut-être » dit-il en faisant signe à Drago de monter sur l'estrade.

« n'oubliez pas, jeter un sort uniquement pour désarmer l'autre, uniquement pour le désarmer. »

Les deux rivaux se regardèrent et commencèrent à se jeter des sorts oubliant qu'il devait désarmer l'autre. A un moment, Drago lança un sort :

« Serpensortia » et un serpent sortit de sa baguette.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur. Lockart essaya de le faire disparaitre mais réussit simplement à rendre le serpent plus agressif. Voyant que le serpent se dirigeait vers un garçon nommait Justin, il cria au serpent :

« Laisse le tranquille » mais les autres n'entendirent qu'un sifflement. Sous l'étonnement de tout le monde, le serpent s'arrêta. Severus sortit de sa stupeur et fit disparaitre le serpent. Il regardait son fils d'un air étrange comme tous les autres présents dans la salle.

« Le cours est fini. Que tout le monde sorte sauf vous trois » dit Severus en regardant le trio de Griffondor.

Tous les élèves sortirent et Severus fit signe aux trois de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans leur quartier. Une fois arrivé, il se tourna vers Harry.

« Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit que tu savais parler aux serpents »

« Je ne le savais pas. Enfin quoi je suis sur que plein de monde peut le faire et puis si je n'avais pas dit au serpent de laisser Justin tranquille, il se serait fait mordre. »

« c'est ce que tu lui a dit » demanda Ron

« Mais vous étiez là, vous m'avez entendu. »

« Non tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est un sifflement, tu as parlé fourchelang, la langue des serpents »

« Mais comment je peux parler une autre langue sans m'en rendre compte ? »

« Harry calme toi. Tout va bien se passait. Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Sauf que maintenant, on va penser que Harry est l'héritier de Serpentard. »

« Sympa Ron, tu aides vachement. »

« Bon maintenant ça suffit. Vous allez tous les trois vous rendre à vos prochains cours et je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de cette affaire, aucun de vous trois. Allez filer. »

« Oui monsieur » et les trois élèves se rendirent à leur classe.

Le soir, Harry se rendit dans les appartements de son père. Il fut heureux d'y retrouver sa sœur. En effet, on était vendredi et ils passaient le week-end en compagnie de leur père.

« Demain on va commencer quelques cours de DCFM pour que vous soyez au niveau de votre année. »

« Cool » s'écrièrent le deux enfants.

Une fois leur heure de coucher arriver, il les envoya au lit. En allant dans la chambre d'Harry après être allé dans celle d'Iris, il remarqua qu'il lisait encore.

« Extinction des feux Harry. «

« Oui papa. Dis tu crois que c'est qui qui a ouvert la chambre. Et est-ce que tu sais qui l'avait ouverte la première fois ? »

« Harry comment as-tu su que la chambre avait déjà ouverte ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'en mêler. »

« c'était quand j'étais à l'infirmerie après le match de Quidditch. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui l'a dit pendant qu'il regardait Colin qui avait été pétrifié. »

« Ok je te crois. Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions car je n'ai pas de réponses. En attendant, je veux que tu arrêtes de te mêler de cette histoire est-ce clair ? »

« Oui papa, mais…. »

« Pas de mais Harry. Si j'apprends que tu t'en es mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu te retrouveras en travers de mes genoux tous les soirs pendant une semaine et tu ne pourras pas voler pendant un mois est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oui papa » légèrement effrayé par la punition qu'il allait recevoir s'il continuait à chercher tout en sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en empêcher.

« Bonne nuit fils »

« Bonne nuit papa »

Et Severus, après l'avoir bordé, se retira dans sa chambre en espérant vraiment qu'Harry ne le pousserait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.


	21. Chapter 21

_Nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je pense que cette histoire sera bientôt fini. Je en sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite. _

Le lendemain, ce qui s'était passé durant le cours de duel avait fait le tour de l'école et Harry fut l'objet de rumeurs et de regards effrayés. Au bout d'une semaine, il en avait marre. Il avait raconté ce qu'il savait à Ron et Hermione sur la chambre des secrets. Et ils se trouvaient dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde à élaborer un plan afin de savoir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard.

«Bon, j'ai réfléchi. Malfoy se pavanne et lance des rumeurs disant qu'il sait où se trouve la chambre des secrets. Il faut qu'on puisse l'interroger sans que mon père ne le sache » leur dit Harry.

« Et bien il y a peut-être un moyen mais cela nous fera enfreindre 20 règles de l'école. Et quand à réussir à éviter que ton père soit au courant, ça risque d'être dur mais pas impossible. »

« Et c'est quoi ton idée Hermione »

« ET bien je pensais utiliser du polynectar pour se rendre dans la salle commune de Serpentard et interroger Malfoy. »

« C'est quoi du polynectar » demanda Ron

« C'est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant 1h. Il nous faudra voler dans la réserve de ton père Harry car il y a un ingrédient qu'il nous faut est rare et ne se commande pas, en tout cas, pas par des mineurs. Mais je ne dirai pas lequel comme ça si ton père te demande, tu ne pourras pas répondre et tu ne lui mentira pas. »

« Ok ça me va. Combien de temps tu penses que ça prendra. »

« Ce sera prêt pour les vacances de Noel. »

« Il faut que je voie si quelque chose est prévu avec mon père mais je pense que ça ira. DE qui prendra t'on l'apparence ? »

« Je pensais à Crabbe et Goyle pour vous. Milicent pour moi. »

« Ok alors commençons. »

Leur prochain cours de potion eut lieu trois jours plus tard. Ron fit diversion et Hermione en profita pour voler la peau de serpent qu'elle avait besoin. Tout s'était tres bien passé, hormis le fait que GRiffondor avait perdu 10 points.

Harry fut interroger quelques jours plus tard par son père mais ne put rien dire vu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait été volé. Il avait demandé à son père ce qui était prévu pour les vacances de Noel et Severus avait répondu qu'il devait rester ici car quelques uns de ses étudiants restaient. Mais il voulait que ses enfants viennent pour les vacances dans ses quartiers. Harry accepta, heureux.

Quand la potion fut prete, Harry et Ron ensorcelèrent des gateaux qui avaient des somnifères dedans et une fois que Crabbe et Goyle furent endormis et enfermés dans un placard, ils rejoignirent Hermione dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Bien, parfait, vous avez les cheveux. Tenez, mettez ces uniformes de Serpentard. Ok, maintenant, vous mettez le cheveu dans la potion et vous la buvez. »

Ils burent tous les trois la potion et Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent dans les toilettes pour vomir. Harry lui se regarda dans le miroir et vit sa morphologie changer.

« Oh Harry, c'est génial, tu ressemble beaucoup à Goyle. »

« Oui toi aussi Ron, tu ressembles à Crabbe. Hemione, tu es où ? »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous. Allez y. Depechez vous avant que l'effet ne soit fini »

Les garçons se dépechèrent d'aller à la salle commune de Serpentard. Arrivés devant, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. A ce moment, Percy arriva et leur demanda de retourner dans leur salle commune. Ils furent « sauvés » par Malfoy qui arriva.

« Ben que faites vous là ? Et depuis quand tu portes des lunettes Goyle ? »

« Pour lire. On revient du banquet ».

« Hum. Et toi Weasley, que fais tu ici. »

« Je suis prefet Malfoy. Je te conseille de surveiller tes paroles si tu ne veux pas de retenue. »

« Mouais. Venez vous deux » Et il prononça le mot de passe. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et regarda les paquets.

« CE weasley, il m'énnerve. C'est comme Potty. Tout le monde pense que c'est lui l'héritier de Serpentard. »

« Et toi t'en penses quoi ? tu sais qui a ouvert la chambre ? » demanda Harry-GOyle

« Mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté la première fois ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas. Mon père n'a rien voulu me dire. En tout cas, j'espère que la prochaine victime sera cette sale sang-de-bourbe » Sur ces paroles, Ron-Crabbe grogna.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'arrive Crabbe »

« Mal au ventre ».

Il fit signe à Harry que le déguisement commençait à disparaitre. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux hors de la salle commune et retournèrent aux toilettes.

« Hermione, tu vas pas le croire. Malfoy ne sait rien. Hermione, tu es là ? » demanda Ron

« Je ne peux pas sortir. »

« Allez viens, l'effet de la potion est arreté. »

« Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit qu'il fallait absolument des poils humains. ET bien le poil que j'avais appartenait à un chat. » ET Hermione sortit. Elle ressemblait à moitié à un chat.

Les garçons poussèrent un cri d'exclamation.

« Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. »

« Et je lui dirai quoi. »

« Oh je suis sur que tu trouveras quelque chose. Allez viens. » lui dit Ron.

Et ils allèrent à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh garda Hermione et parut acheter leur explication d'un sort qui avait mal tourné.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione put retourner dans son dortoir. Les vacances se finissait. Harry et Iris avaient passé de bon moment avec leur père. Ils étaient allés se promener à Pré-au-lard. Ils avaient échangés leur cadeau le matin de Noel. Severus leur avait offert à tous les deux un livre sur les potions et Iris et Harry s'étaient cotisés ensemble pour lui offrir une superbe cape noire avec des reflets verts. Severus avait été ravi et tous les trois avaient passés leur soirées à jouer à toutes sortes de jeux.

Les cours reprirent et tout allait relativement bien. Maheureusement, alors qu'Harry retournait seul à sa tour, il entendit à nouveau cette voix. Il courrut et se cogna contre un mur. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit que c'était Nick le fantome. Derrière lui, il vit Justin allongé. Il se précipita et chercha un pouls. Rassuré qu'il était en vie, il ne vit pas Peeves arrivé. CE dernier se mit à pousser des hurlements qui attira le professeur Mcgonagall.

« Oh mon dieu » fut sa première réaction.

« Professeur, je n'ai rien fait » paniqua Harry.

« ce n'est plus de mon ressort Mr Potter. Nous allons chez le directeur. Filius, pourriez vous les emmener à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? demanda t'elle au professeur qui venait d'arriver.

Ils partirent tous les deux jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ce dernier les attendait et Severus était avec lui. Harry, paniqué, recommença à leur dire que ce n'était pas lui. Quand, avant que le directeur puisse sortir un mot, Hagrid arriva

« Ce n'est pas lui professeur »

« JE sais Hagrid. »

« Oh, bien je vais attendre dehors alors »

« Vous me croyez professeur ? » demanda Harry, les yeux plein d'espoir

« Oui, Harry je te crois. Mais j'ai une question à te poser : aurais tu quelque chose à me dire. SI tu préfère que ton père ne le sache pas, je peux le faire sortir. »

« Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne vous cache rien professeur. »

« Bien tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir Harry. »

Il regarda son père qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il sortit et rejoignit ses amis. Il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

Un mois se passa sans autre incident. Puis Harry trouve un petit journal noir appartenant à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Toutes les pages étaient vierges. Il commença à écrire dedans.

_« bonjour »_

_« bonjour »_

_« Je m'appelles Harry Potter et toi ? »_

_« Tom Jedusor »_

_« Connais tu quelque chose sur la chambre des secrets ? » _

_« Oui »_

_« Pouvez vous me le dire »_

_« non… mais je peux te montrer. Laisse moi te faire remonter 50 ans en arrière »_

Et là il se sentit happé dans le journal. Il arriva au pied d'un escalier où se trouvait un jeune homme brun qui regardait en haut. Un brancard descendait avec les professeurs.

« Que fais tu là Tom ? demanda une version plus jeune d'Albus.

« JE voulais vérifier si la rumeur était vrai »

« Oui elle est vrai Tom, la chambre des secrets a été ouverte »

« Et pour l'école aussi ? Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas la fermer. JE n'ai nulle part où aller »

« Je suis désolé Tom mais le directeur n'a pas le choix. Une jeune fille est morte. »

« Et si le responsable était arrêté ? »

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire Tom »

« Non professeur »

« bien retourne dans ton dortoir »

« Bonne nuit professeur »

Harry suivit Tom. Il le conduisit dans une salle secrète. Hagrid était là.

« C'est fini Hagrid. Ton monstre a tué. Tu dois te rendre, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Non Aragog n'a rien fait. »

Tom lança un sort qui ouvrit la malle et une grosse araignée en sortit. Il lança un autre sort mais rata l'araignée. Puis Harry se sentit tiré vers l'arrière et se retrouva dans sa salle commune. Il était perturbé.

Il raconta à Ron et Hermione se qu'il avait appris. Mais aucun des trois ne pouvait croire que Hagrid est quoi que ce soit avec cette histoire.

Une semaine s'était écoulé et Harry fut appelé par ses camarades du dortoir.

« Harry, quelqu'un a fouillé dans tes affaires »

Harry se précipita et commença à ranger pour savoir ce qui avait été volé. Quand il trouva, il fut choqué :

« C'est le journal de Tom qui a été volé ». Personne ne dit rien. Hermione, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune pour discuter mais personne n'avait d'idées pour le moment.

Une semaine passa et bientôt la deuxième rencontre de Quidditch arriva. Mais avant que les joueurs aient pu entrer sur le terrain, le professeur Mcgonagall arriva :

« La rencontre est annulé ainsi que les autres. Retournez tous dans vos tours respectives. Sauf vous Mr Potter. Vous allez venir avec moi »

Harry, étonné suivit son professeur. En passant, elle demanda aussi à Ron de venir. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'infirmerie.

« je vous préviens ça risque d'être dur à voir. » Et elle tira un rideau

« Hermione » s'écrièrent les deux garçons alors que des larmes coulaient de leurs yeux en la voyant pétrifié.

« Les garçons est ce que l'un de vous sait pourquoi elle avait ce miroir avec elle ? »

Les garçons secouèrent la tête incapable de dire un mot. Le professeur les laissa seuls.

Harry et Ron se jurèrent de découvrir le fin mot de l'affaire pour Hermione. Et cela devait commencer par aller voir Hagrid.


	22. Chapter 22

_Nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour le retard mais en plus il y a eu un bug. Je n'arrivais plus à publier. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci pour vos reviews._

Harry et Ron attendirent que la nuit tombe. Ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité et se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid.

En arrivant, ils frappèrent à la porte. Hagrid ouvrit la porte avec une arbalète dans la main. Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent d'enlever la cape pour se faire voir.

« Que faites vous là » demanda Hagrid

« On est au courant de ce qui s'est passé il y a 50 ans » lui répondit Harry.

« Entrez »

Dans la cabane, Hagrid leur servit du thé. Mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il en mettait partout. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe

« Ça va Hagrid »

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, je suis un peu à cran »

« Vous êtes au courant pour Hermione ? »

« Oui, c'est horrible. Bientôt il n'y aura plus de né moldu dans cette école »

« Hagrid, est-ce vous qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a 50ans ? » demanda Harry avec tout le courage imputable à sa maison.

« Quoi, non bien sur que non. Ce qui s'est passé il y a 50 ans n'était qu'un mal entendu mais personne n'a voulu me croire et le ministre m'a fait renvoyé et ils ont cassé ma baguette. Dumbledore, ce grand homme, m'a gardé en tant que gardien des clés ».

Tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Vite sous la cape et pas un bruit » chuchota Hagrid.

Harry et Ron se collèrent contre la cheminée et se recouvrirent de la cape. Hagrid, une fois sur qu'ils étaient bien cachés, il ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenait Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge

« Hagrid, je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais pourrions nous entre ? » demanda Dumbledore

« Oui bien sur. Voudriez-vous du thé monsieur ? »

« Non, monsieur le ministre voudrait vous parler »

« En effet, Hagrid. Au vu des évènements, les parents s'inquiètent et demande que quelque chose soit fait. Vous comprenez, ça ne peut plus durer. Et votre passé ne vous aide pas »

« Quoi, vous m'accusez. JE n'ai rien fait » hurla Hagrid. »

« Qu'il soit bien clair qu'Hagrid a toute ma confiance Cornelius » énonça clairement Dumbledore.

« Peut-être mais son passé parle pour lui. Je dois vous emmenez Hagrid. »

« M'emmener où ? Pas à la prison d'Azkaban. Je suis innocent. »

Avant que le ministre n'ait le temps de répondre, quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte et entra avant même d'avoir eu un accord. Lucius Malfoy entra dans la cabane d'Hagrid, un air dégouté sur le visage.

« Sortez de ma maison Malfoy » gronda Hagrid.

« Ça une maison. Dumbledore, je vous cherchez, on m'a dit que vous étiez ici avec monsieur le ministre. J'ai ici une demande de révocation de votre place. Il semblerait que les membres du conseil pensent que vous n'êtes plus capable de protéger ses enfants. Déjà 4 attaques. Si ça continue, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'enfants moldus dans cette école. Ce serait regrettable. » dit Lucius avec un petit sourire ironique.

Cornelius voulut prendre le papier mais Dumbledore le prit avant et commença à le lire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le renvoyer. Moi, je vous le dit, il y aura des morts la prochaine fois s'il part. »

« Calmez-vous Hagrid. Si les membres du conseil veulent que je m'en aille. Il est évident que je partirai. Mais qu'il soit clair que de l'aide sera donné à toute personne le demandant. » répondit Albus avec un regard en coin vers l'endroit où était caché les enfants.

« Bien, que c'est noble de votre part. On peut y aller. Monsieur le ministre » salua Lucius.

Les deux partirent et Cornelius se tourna vers Hagrid

« Venez Hagrid » lui dit-il simplement

« D'accord mais si quelqu'un veut avoir de réponses, il faut suivre les araignées. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Oh et quelqu'un devra nourrir Croquedur » dit Hagrid avant d'emboiter le pas au ministre.

Une fois la porte fermée, Harry et Ron enlevèrent la cape.

« Ouh, c'était moins une. Mais Hagrid a raison. Sans Dumbledore, il va y avoir des morts. Harry tu m'écoutes ? »

« Regardes Ron, les araignées partent. Hagrid a dit qu'il fallait les suivre. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« oui allez viens. Viens Croquedur »

Ils allèrent dehors et virent que les araignées se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite. Après un dernier regard, Harry s'engagea et Ron le suivit vers la forêt. Ils suivirent les araignées en silence. Ron était de plus en plus effrayé, étant phobique des araignées mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Harry.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une clairière avec plein de toiles d'araignées. Une masse importante se tenait devant eux. Bientôt elle bougea.

« Que viennent faire deux humains dans mon antre ? »

« Vous êtes Aragog ? »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom. Seul Hagrid m'appelle comme ça. »

« On vient de la part d'Hagrid. Il a des ennuis. Les gens le croient coupable d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets comme il y a 50 ans. »

« C'est ridicule. Hagrid n'a jamais ouvert la chambre »

« Alors vous n'êtes pas le monstre de la chambre »

« Non, le monstre est né au château. Hagrid m'a ramené dans sa poche. Tout ce que j'ai vu du château, c'est la caisse en bois dans laquelle Hagrid me gardait. Et puis un jour, j'ai du m'enfuir. Je me suis réfugié dans la forêt et j'ai créé ma famille. »

« Est-ce que vous savez qui est le monstre »

« Nous n'aimons pas en parler. C'est une chose dont nous sommes effrayés. La jeune fille tuée il y a 50 ans l'a été dans les toilettes des filles du 2ème étage. »

Ron commença à paniquer et interrompit Harry qui leva les yeux et vit toutes les araignées, énormes, descendre le long de leur fil.

« Bien, merci, nous allons nous en aller maintenant » répondit Harry en reculant avec Ron

« Je ne crois pas non. Mes fils et filles ne font pas de mal à Hagrid car je leur interdit. Mais je ne peux pas leur refuser de la chair fraiche quand celle-ci s'aventure dans mon antre. Adieu amis de Hagrid »

Harry et Ron ramassèrent chacun un bout de bois et se mirent dos à dos. Les araignées approchaient de plus en plus. Ils frappèrent les plus proches mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Tout à coup, la voiture du père de Ron arriva. Ils coururent vers elle et entrèrent dedans avec Croquedur. Ron s'évertua à la démarrer pendant qu'Harry lança le sort qu'il avait entendu sur les araignées pour les repousser. Enfin, la voiture démarra. Ron réussit après quelques minutes à la faire décoller juste avant qu'il ne heurte un arbre. Ils atterrirent à l'orée du foret et Croquedur se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa maison. Harry et Ron remirent la cape et rentrèrent à leur tour sans se faire voir.

« Suivre les araignées, non mais pourquoi on l'a écouté. Il a failli nous faire tuer ».

« Oui mais on a appris quelque chose Ron. Hagrid était innocent. »

LE lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois à l'infirmerie à la fin de leur cours. Harry était content car il n'avait pas eu potion. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de cacher tout ça à son père, surtout au vu de la punition qu'il risquait.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous les deux avec Hermione en lui racontant ce qui se passait et combien elle leur manquait, Harry lui tenait la main. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose. Il lui ouvrit la main et remarqua un papier. Il le prit et fit signe à Ron de le suivre hors de l'infirmerie.

« Tiens écoute Ron : « _De toutes les créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic ou roi des serpents. Pour tuer ses victimes, il recourt à une méthode des plus singulières. Outre ses crochets venimeux, il possède des yeux meurtriers tuant d'un simple regard quiconque croise son regard. Il répand la terreur parmi les araignées. Il redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles_. » C'est pour ça que je suis le seul à l'entendre, c'est un serpent. »

« Mais s'il tue d'un simple regard, pourquoi personne n'est mort. »

« Personne ne l'a regardé directement. Colin l'a vu à travers son appareil photo. Justin l'a vu à travers Nick mais comme Nick est un fantôme, il ne peut pas mourir. Hermione avait un miroir. Je suis sure qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle l'a pris pour regarder au coin voir si quelque chose approchait. »

« Et Miss Teigne ? »

« Euh, il y avait de l'eau autour d'elle, elle a juste du voir le reflet dans l'eau. Les araignées s'enfuient devant. Tout colle. »

« Mais un serpent aussi énorme aurait du se voir »

« Hermione a répondu à ça : _« Tuyau » _Il utilise la plomberie »

« L'entrée de la chambre… Harry et si c'était dans les toilettes… »

« … de Mimi Geignarde » acheva Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait. On va voir Mcgonagall ou ton père ? »

« Allons dans la salle des profs. Il reste dix minutes avant le couvre-feu. »

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle quand la voix amplifiée de Mcgonagall.

« Tous les étudiants doivent retourner dans leur salle commune respective. Tous les professeurs me rejoignent au deuxième étage. »

Après un regard, ils se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage.

« Que se passe t-il Minerva ? »

« Ce qu'on redoutait est arrivé Pomoma. Un élève a été emmené dans la chambre par le monstre. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai raté » demanda Lockart en arrivant.

« Et bien vous arrivez à temps. Ne nous aviez vous pas dit que vous connaissiez l'endroit de la chambre des secrets. Et bien on vous laisse faire. Après tout, vos exploits sont légendaires. »

« Oui, bien sur. Euh, je vais me préparer. » répondit-il en partant rapidement.

« Qui a été enlevé Minerva ? »

« Ginny Weasley ! »

Les professeurs se dispersèrent. Ron et Harry étaient sous le choc.

« Son corps reposera à jamais dans la chambre » murmura Ron, « Ginny »

« Il faut qu'on aille voir Lockart. Il est peut être nul mais s'il va entrer dans la chambre, il faut qu'on lui dise ce qu'on sait » dit Harry.

Et les deux enfants allèrent en courant vers le bureau du professeur ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait mais voulant à tout prix sauver Ginny.


	23. Chapter 23

_Nouveau chapitre.. Merci pour vos reviews._

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers le bureau de Lockart. Au fond de lui, Harry était sur que c'était une erreur mais il était tellement effrayé de ce qui pouvait arriver qu'il ne réfléchissait pas. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau. La porte était ouverte donc ils ne frappèrent pas. Lockart était en train de faire sa malle.

« Professeur, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire au sujet de… » commença Ron

« Vous allez quelque part professeur ? » demanda Harry voyant la malle

« Oui, en effet, un hibou, une affaire urgente loin d'ici »

« Mais ma sœur ? »

« Une regrettable affaire. Soyez sur que je le regrette… »

« Mais vous êtes professeur de DCFM » dit Harry

« Oui et bien en prenant ce poste, je ne pensais à tous ces risques. »

« Mais vos livres, vos exploits »

« Oh il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est écrit »

« Mais c'est vous qui les écrivez »

« et bien ils se seraient moins vendu si je les avais écrit autrement »

« Vous vous êtes appropriés les exploits des autres. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous savez faire ? »

« Maintenant que vous le dites, il y a effectivement un sort que je maitrise, sans ça je n'aurais jamais pu écrire ses livre »

Les garçons se regardèrent et ensemble ils dégainèrent leur baguette

«C'est le sort d'oubli » dit Lockart en se retournant pour se retrouver face à 2 baguettes.

« Je ne crois pas professeur. Vous avez de la chance, on sait où est l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Vous allez venir avec nous. » dit calmement Harry.

Les trois allèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Là Harry appela le fantome

« Que veux tu ? »

« Je voulais savoir comment tu étais morte ? »

« Oh, c'était affreux. Ça s'est passé ici. Je suis morte à côté de ce lavabo. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir vu 2 grands yeux jaunes là-bas et je suis morte. »

Harry et les deux autres allèrent vers le robinet que Mimi pointait. Il y avait un serpent autour du robinet.

« c'est là. L'entrée de la chambre des secrets est là. »

« Harry, dis quelque chose , dit quelque chose en fourchelang. »

Après plusieurs essais, Harry réussit à dire « Ouvre toi » en Fourhelang. Les lavados s'écartèrent et ils découvrirent l'entrée par un tunnel semblant profond. Lockart essaya de partir mais il fut poussé dans le tunnel. Les deux autres le suivèrent. Arrivés en bas, ils se retrouvèrent les uns sur les autres. Le temps qu'ils se redressent, Lockart avait pris la baguette de Ron.

« Bien maintenant, vous allez oubliés tous vos souvenirs et puis je raconterais comment je vous ai retrouvés devenus fous par la vue du corps mutilé de la jeune fille. Toi d'abord » dit-il en pointant Harry. Il lança le sort mais du fait que la baguette de Ron était cassé, il se prit le sort en pleine face, provoquant un éboulement. Harry et Ron furent séparer.

« Ron, tu vas bien. »

« Oui mais que fait-on ? »

« Et bien essayes de trouver une issue. Je vais chercher Ginny. »

« Ok mais sois prudent »

Harry continua son chemin et arriva devant une nouvelle porte. Il répéta les mots en fourchelang et la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit tout de suite Ginny étendu au sol. Il courut vers elle et tenta de lui prendre le pouls. Elle était vivante. Tout à coup quelqu'un arriva.

« Elle est vivante mais tout juste »

« Tom ? » demanda Harry en reconnaissant la personne.

« Oui »

« Il faut faire quelque chose pour la sortir, il y a un basilic ici »

« Il ne viendra que si on l'appelle »

« Comment ? »

« Oui c'est Ginny qui a ouvert la chambre, lançait le basilic contre les nés moldus et écrit les messages sur les murs. C'est fou ce qu'un simple journal peut faire entre les mains d'une petite idiote »

« Pourquoi ? »

« pour finir la noble tache de Salazar serpentard »

« Vous n'avez rien fini du tout. Bientôt le filtre de Mandragor sera terminé et tout ceux qui ont été pétrifié reviendront. »

« Oh mais ce n'est plus les nés moldus qui m'interessent. Depuis quelque temps le seul qui m'interesse c'est toi ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Comment un bébé a pu battre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Comment as-tu pu survivre avec une simple cicatrice alors que Lord Voldemort a été réduit à néant ? »

« En quoi ça vous interesse, Voldemort a vécu après vous ? »

« Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur ».

Et là-dessus, il prit la baguette d'Harry qui trainait au sol et lança un sort qui écrit son nom (Tom Marvolo Jesdusor) puis il bougea la baguette et devant Harry s'écrivit en lettre de flamme « je suis Lord Voldemort ».

« tu vois Harry, j'ai conservé mon souvenir dans ce journal pour finir ce que j'avais commencé. »

« Vous n'etes rien du tout. Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps »

« Voldemort a été viré par la simple force de mon souvenir »

« Dumbledore sera toujours là tant que quelqu'un lui sera fidèle ».

Sur ces mots, Fumseck arriva portant avec lui le choipeau magique.

« C'est tout ce que le grand dumbledore donne à son sauveur : un oiseau et un vieux chapeau »

ET il se tourna vers une porte cachée et il récita une formule en fourchelang. Puis il se tourna vers Harry :

« On va voir qui est le plus fort : Harry Potter ou l'héritier de Serpentard. Oh et le fourchelang ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Il n'obéit qu'à moi »

Harry voyant que la porte s'ouvrait commença à courir à l'opposé. Le serpent sortit et rampa vers Harry. Harry ne regardant surtout pas derrière lui continua de courir mais il glissa et tomba. Il se protégea les yeux quand il entendit le sifflement de Fumsek. Il regarda par l'ombre et vit le phoenix s'attaquait aux yeux du Basilic.

« Ton oiseau de malheur a rendu mon basilic aveugle mais il peut encore te sentir. » cria Voldemort

Harry se releva et continua à courir. Il se cacha dans un renforcement et avec un caillou berna le seprent. Il prit le couloir opposé et rejoignit Ginny.

« Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre de toute façon »

Tout à coup, Le serpent jaillit de l'eau. Harry regardant autour de lui vit quelque chose apparaitre dans le choipeau. C'était une épée. Il s'en emparat et commença à combattre le serpent. Il grimpa sur une statue et tout à coup réussit à enfoncer l'épée dans la gueule du serpent. Cela le tua mais Harry eut un croc plantait dans l'avant-bras. Titubant, il rejoignit Ginny.

« Tu as peut etre tué mon basilic mais le poison va te tuer dans 1 ou 2 minutes. ET je vivrai. TU as échoué. »

Harry voyant le journal dans les mains de Ginny le prit et planta le crochet dedans. Cela tua le souvenir de Voldemort. Ginny commença à se réveiller.

« Harry, je suis où. Oh mon dieu, c'est moi qui faisait tout ça. Tu es blessé ? »

« Du calme Ginny. Sors de la chambre, tu trouveras Ron. Tu vois Fumsek, dit-il quand l'oiseau s'approcha de lui, tu as été formidable mais je n'ais pas été assez rapide. »

Fumsek se mit doucement à pleurer sur son bras. La plaie qu'il avait se guerit.

" Merci Fumsek. C'est fini Ginny. Tout est bien fini"

Ils sortirent de la chambre et retrouvèrent Ron et Lockart. Harry demanda à Fumsek de les remonter.

Fumsek les emmena directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui était revenu. Albus était etonné de les voir tous là. Il demanda des explications. Après qu'Harry lui ait tout raconté, il envoya Lockart et Ginny à l'infirmerie par la cheminée et un elfe. Puis il appela les parents de Ginny qui arrivèrent tout de suite, serrèrent Ron et Harry dans leur bras et rejoignirent leur fille à l'infirmerie. Albus regarda ses deux élèves. Il savait qu'il fallait prévenir Severus mais il préféra attendre un peu.

« Vous vous rendez compte tous les deux que vous avez violé une bonne cinquantaine de règle »

« Oui monsieur »

« ET que cela suffirait à vous faire renvoyer »

« Oui monsieur »

« Mais je pense que vous méritez une récompense pour service rendu à l'école »

« Merci monsieur »

« Bien monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous envoyer ce papier. Nous sommes tous impatient de revoir notre garde chasse »

« Oui monsieur » répondit Ron en sortant

Harry resta dans le bureau.

« Dis moi Harry, as-tu quelque chose à me dire »

« Je devrais aller à Serpentard n'est ce pas. Je veux dire, je n'arrête pas de voir des ressemblances avec Voldemort. »

« Et bien tu parles fourchelang comme Voldemort. Mais Harry ce ne sont pas nos pouvoirs qui dictent ce que nous sommes, ce sont nos actes. JE penses que Voldemort t'a donné certains de ses pouvoirs sans le vouloir. »

« Oh. »

Tout à coup, Malfoy fit irruption dans le bureau.

« Je vois que vous etes revenu Dumbledore »

« Oui et bien quand les gouverneurs ont su que Miss Weasley avait été kidnappée, ils ont préféré me faire revenir. Il semblerait qu'ils aient été menacé. »

« C'est ridicule. Mon intention a toujours et sera toujours le bon déroulement de cette école et la sécurité de ses étudiants. Sait-on qui est le coupable »

« Oui, il s'agit de Lord Voldemort mais cette fois il semblerait qu'il est choisi de revenir au travers de ce journal. Esperons qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres vielles affaires de VOldemort tombant entre des mains innocentes. Les conséquences pour le coupable pourrait être facheuses. »

« Oui et bien espérons que Monsieur Potter sera toujours là »

« Soyez tranquille, je serais là » répondit Harry

Malfoy en colère sortit avec son elfe de maison. Harry après avoir demandé la permission sortit à son tour avec le journal.

« monsieur, je crois que ceci est à vous » dit Harry en lui collant le journal dans les bras. Malfoy le tendit à Dobby tout en demandant des preuves à Harry de ce qu'il avançait. Viyant qu'il n'en avait pas, il partit tout en appelant Dobby. Harry fit signe à Dobby d'ouvrir le livre

« Le maitre a donné à Dobby une chaussette, Dobby est libre »

« Comment ! Potter vous m'avez fait perdre mon serviteur » et il commença à lever sa baguette pour lancer le sort mortel mais Dobby lui envoya une décharge magique et Malfoy se retrouva propulsé loin.

Après avoir discuté avec Dobby, Harry rejoignit l'infirmerie. Là-bas, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir son père l'attendre avec sa sœur.

« Va t'allonger sur un lit Harry et laisse Mme Pomfresh t'examiner » lui ordonna Severus. « Et je ne te conseille pas de protester à moins que tu ne veuille que je commence ta punition maintenant. »

Harry obtempéra tout de suite. Mme Pomfresh l'examina mais ne vit rien d'autre que la trace de la morsure du Basilic. Par précaution, elle décida de garder Harry pour la nuit. Severus resta dans l'infirmerie auprès de son fils et quand tout le monde fut sortit, il prit la parole.

« Bien, ce soir, je te laisse tranquille. Demain matin, tu reviendras dans nos quartiers et tu me raconteras tout depuis le début. Et tu peux t'attendre à une punition digne de ce que tu as fait. »

« Oui papa, je suis désolé. »

« Oh je m'en doute mais je pense que tu le seras encore plus quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur quand Minerva m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry et il faut que je te punisse sévèrement pour te faire entrer ça dans ta petite tête de mule, je le ferais. »

« Je sais Papa. »

« Allez repose toi maintenant, on en reparlera demain »

« Bonne nuit papa »

« bonne nuit mon fils »

La nuit se passa avec des cauchemar pour Harry mais son père était toujours là pour le calmer. Le lendemain, après le feu vert de Pompom, ils rejoignirent ensemble leur appartement. Harry s'installa sur le canapé et Severus s'assit en face de lui.

« Bien je t'écoute et je te conseille de ne rien oublier ni de me mentir »

ET Harry débuta son histoire.

_La suite dans le prochain chapitre. Vous saurez quelle punition Severus réserve à Harry. Je pense que je ne vais faire plus que 1 ou 2 chapitre. Je ne suis pas sure de faire une suite. Ça devient dur d'écrire en ce moment._


	24. Chapter 24

_Nouveau chapitre.. Merci pour vos reviews._

Harry débuta son histoire en commençant par ce qu'ils avaient fait pour entrer dans la salle commune des serpentards, le passage dans la forêt interdite et tout le reste. Au fur et à mesure de son histoire, le visage de Severus se fermait de plus en plus et il contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa colère.

A la fin, il prit la parole :

« Donc en résumé, tu m'as délibérement désobéi, tu t'es mis en danger en bafouant la moitié des règles de Poudlard. Tout ça parce que tu voulais aider. Puis tu as décidé d'aller voir le professeur le plus incompétent pour aller dans la chambre des secrets et sauver Miss Weasley. Je n'ai rien oublié ? »

« Non monsieur »

« Peux tu me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? »

« J'avais peur d'être puni »

« Et tu crois que tu ne vas pas être puni maintenant ? Je peux comprendre ta peur mais de là à aller voir le professeur Lockart. Tu aurais du venir me voir »

« Avec Ron , on a pas trop réfléchi. On vous a entendu dire à Lockart qu'il devait s'en occuper puisqu'il savait où elle était. »

« ça c'est sur que tu n'a pas réfléchi à ce qui pourrait se passer. Par contre tu as pensé au fait que si tu venais me voir, tu allais être puni. J'ai tort ? »

« Non monsieur »

« Oh et arrête avec le monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère contre toi que je cesse d'être ton père. Je suis ton père et cela pour le reste de ta vie. »

« Je suis désolé papa »

« Bien maintenant on va passer aux conséquences : tu es consigné pour 1 mois c'est-à-dire, pas de quidditch, ton balai est confisqué pour la même durée, pas de télé, pas de sortie ou d'amis qui viennent. Ton heure de coucher est avancé à 20h30. Tu viendras m'aider dans mon laboratoire 4h par jour. Tu me feras un essai de 10 parchemins sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, sur ce que tu aurais du faire. Des questions pour le moment ? »

« Euh, est ce que tu vas euh… »

« Te donner la fessée que tu mérites ? Je ne t'avais pas dit que tu aurais une fessée tous les soirs pendant une semaine ? »

« Oui papa »

« Cependant, tu as quand même été voir un professeur. Donc je te laisse le choix. Soit tu reçois une fessée déculottée de ma main tous les soirs pendant une semaine ou tu ne reçois qu'une fessée déculottée mais ce sera avec ceci » dit Severus en sortant une règle en bois de 40cm de long, de 4cm d'épaisseur, paraissant assez lourde.

Harry réfléchissait. D'un coté, il ne voulait pas se retrouver en travers des genoux de son père tous les soirs. D'un autre côté, la main de son père faisait suffisament mal et il se disait qu'avec la règle ça allait être pire mais ce serait qu'une fois.

« Alors ta décision ? »

« Euh…. Je ne veux pas avoir de fessée »

« Oui mais tu en auras une quand même alors à toit de décider ou je le ferais à ta place. »

« Pas toute la semaine » murmura Harry

« Bien alors suis moi »

Et ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Harry dans les donjons. Severus s'assit sur le lit de son fils et lui fit signe de venir. Harry se placa devant son père.

« Baisse ton pantalon et ton caleçon Harry » ordonna Severus

« Papa s'il te plait »

« Non Harry sois tu le fais sois c'est moi. Et tu n'aimeras pas les conséquences si c'est moi qui dois le faire. »

Harry, avec des mains tremblantes et de larmes plein les yeux fit ce que son père avait demandé. Puis Severus le plaça en travers de ses genoux et prit la règle. Soupirant de devoir faire ça à son fils mais sachant qu'il devait le faire pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait ne devait plus jamais se reproduire, il leva haut le bras et laissa tomber la règle sur les fesses de son fils.

Harry laissa échapper un cri quand la règle tomba sur ses fesses. Ça faisait super mal. La règle continua de tomber sur les fesses d'Harry qui rougissait à vu d'œil. Harry pleurait mais la règle continuait de tomber inlassablement. Severus voyant qu'Harry ne tiendrait plus longtemps décida de mettre un terme à la fessée. Il leva sa jambe droite et baissa la gauche afin de pouvoir viser l'endroit où les fesses et les cuisses se rejoignent. Il arma son bras et ponctua ses coups de mots.

« Tu ne, clac, désobéira plus, clac, tu ne, clac, mettras plus, clac ta vie en danger clac »

« Non papa, je suis désolé, s'il te plait, arrête. »

« C'est bientôt fini. » et il donna les 5 derniers coups. Puis il releva Harry et lui remit ses vêtements. Il le prit sur ses genoux en faisant attention que rien ne touche les fesses endoloris de son fils et il le calma en faisant des ronds dans son dos. Petit à petit, Harry se calma, les pleurs cessèrent.

« Je suis désolé papa. Je ne recommencerais plus jamais. JE serais un bon garçon. »

« Harry, fils, tu es un bon garçon, n'en doutes jamais. Tu fais juste des bétises. Celle là était la plus grosse que tu pouvais faire. Mais tu as été puni. Et même si tu restes consigné, je t'ai déjà pardonné. »

« Merci papa. Mais ça fait mal. »

« Tant mieux, ça te permettra peut-être de ne plus te mettre en danger. »

« Oui papa »

« Bien allez tu vas faire une sieste et je te réveillerais pour le déjeuner. Va mettre ton pyjama. »

Harry obéit et alla se mettre en pyjama. Puis il se mit au lit, sur le ventre, et son père le borda et lui déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

Au déjeuner, Harry eut du mal à rester assis. Ses fesses lui faisaient encore mal même si c'était moins qu'avant. Il donna son balai à son père et passa l'après-midi à l'aider. Le directeur avait annoncé au repas du midi que les examens étaient annulés. Le soir, Severus l'envoya se coucher à 20h30.

Pendant ce temps, Iris qui avait été inquiète pour son frère restait en permanence avec eux. Elle adorait passer du temps avec son père qui essayait de l'améliorer en potion. Son année s'était bien passé. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment sa vie avait changé en 1 an. Elle avait un père, des amis. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une mère. Elle se dit qu'il fallait que son père se trouve une femme.

La semaine se passa bien puis ils retournèrent tous les trois dans leur maison pour les vacances d'été. Hagrid était revenu à Poudlard et tout était revenu normal. En rangeant ses affaires dans sa chambre, Harry se demanda ce qui allait se passer l'an prochain.

_Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu court mais bon je ne voulais pas commencer un autre rebondissement._

_JE ne sais pas si le prochain sera un épilogue ou si je ferais un chapitre par an restant avant l'épilogue (comme certains me l'ont conseillé)._


	25. note

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour poursuivre cette histoire. Je vais essayer d'en faire une autre. S'il y en a qui ont des idées pour faire une suite ou même reprendre l'histoire entièrement vous avez ma permission. A bientot


End file.
